Mass Effect: As Time Unfolds
by tomce795
Summary: When a man gets thrown into a seemingly impossible situation. Will he panic and possibly kill himself or will he man up and go on an adventure of a lifetime? No pairings currently planned. (Yes, this is another SI, I know how you must feel.)
1. Arrival on Omega: Part 1

**Wassup, ya all. Tomce795 here and surprise, surprise, it's another SI in Mass Effect! Is there way too many of these? Probably, yes. Will it stop people from making these? Probably, not. Actually I'm not sure what this is... A SI/OC maybe?**

 **So will there be anything different about this fic then the thousands of other ones?' I hear you ask. The answer is probably no. As I am an amateur writer, I have no idea what I'm actually doing. So expect a lot of question about everything that is fanfiction.**

 **So... Will my char (or rather me) be able to go guns blazing and shoot every poor sucker that gets in the way? I doubt it. If there is one thing I don't want about this fic, it's it to be a Gary Sue's journey. Anyways enough chit-chat, let's get down to the good parts so you all could pick them apart and stuff them down my throat. Oh, yeah... It's set in ME 1... That's a thing.**

 **Warning: This fanfiction contains: Gore, Violence and a few swears here and there. You have been warned**

 **Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, that is owned by EA, that is owned by the devil. That is all.**

"My head... The hell did I do last night?" Is the reason why you _don't_ go out drinking with friends.

My name is Tomas ******, but most people call me just Tom. I live in a country that 65% of people have never heard of. It's called Lithuania and it's in Europe, by the way. I'm a simple guy with simple interests that include, but not excluded to: Music, video games, being lazy and generally being an immovable brick wall that sits at a computer. Now don't get me wrong I'm not fat or anything, I'm just horrible at anything sports related. Okay maybe not horrible, I can still knock a few skulls around in a basketball court.

Being a good ol' 1,8 meters (I am not converting that to feet... You got google people, use it.) high. I got hair that's somewhere between blond and black. What else... Got blue eyes... Yeah that's pretty much it.

And now after a wild adventure yesterday, I'm lying face first into my bed, like I just ran a fifty kilometers, in my semi full clothing, no less. Just replace running with drinking and kilometers with shots taken. I slowly try pushing myself out of bed and into a sitting position. "Uhhhh... Goddamn it." I muttered as I tried to stand up. Naturally, I failed miserably and fell on the hard metal floor...

Wait... _metal_? Last time I checked, I had a rug here. You know I should really open my eyes, before attempting to do... whatever the hell I'm doing. I slowly start opening my eyes...

Only to see a bright red color and close them immediately. I slowly roll over to my other side and try to open my eyes again. I still got bombarded by red light, though it was more manageable than the first time, least I still got my glasses... I'd be as blind as a bat without 'em. As my eyes get more adjusted to the light in the room, I started looking around the room. It had black walls... a black wardrobe thingy... a weird door that looks like it belongs in a sci-fi flick... and... nothing else. This is all fine and dandy, except for the fact that...

This is NOT my room.

My room is filled with happy colors, not black! Also where the hell is my PC... Actually speaking of technology where's my phone. I quickly start to check my pockets, when my hands hit something hard. Yup... this brick is my phone. I pull it out and try to power it on. The bright flash of the screen forced me to close my eyes for a second. I open them up and stare into the lock screen of my phone.

29/7/2016, 06:06.

Good to know, I'm still an early bird... sort of. I noticed a SMS waiting for me. I open it and see that it's from a friend, Liza. It reads:

 _wut a fracking night we gonna do it again n again n again_

Welp... She's lost it. I try and type in a reply:

 _Nope, never again. I'm locking myself in my room and having another Dragon Age marathon._

I clicked send only to get a message that the message could not be delivered. Oh... There's no service here... Well... crap.

I pocketed my phone and tried to stand up again, barely succeeding. Taking a second to steady myself, I turn around and look through the window that was plaguing my eyes with that horrible bright red light.

Huh... This is not my neighborhood. Last time I check there was at least a few trees there... Either this is one hell of a dream or I finally lost it...

The latter one seems more likely.

Outside the window I see flying cars... like straight out of Star Wars or something. There are some more buildings behind said cars. There is also a large amount of red light behind those building... Some why, I'm afraid to go there. Guess I do have common sense after all. Turning around again, I observed the room I was in. There was still the creepy sci-fi door and the creepy wardrobe, to my left I could see the messy bed that I woke up in and what looks like a kitchen area. To my right I saw nothing, but another wall.

Tearing my eyes away from the window I start wandering around the room. As I neared the door I saw that in the middle of it there was a red circle thingy. Feeling brave (or stupid) I touched it and it made a little _beep-beep_ sound.

Naturally, I thought that a turret is ganna pop out and murder me, so I jumped out of the way. Seeing that nothing is out to kill me yet, I walked over to the wardrobe and started searching through it.

"This is not the place I want to be in." I started monologue as I searched the cupboards. "This is some kind of sci-fi flick and I don't like it. And I swear this looks familiar or something." I kept on muttering. As I opened the last cupboard, I saw some kind of weird small black board and a paper note attached. I instantly picked it up and read it _:_

 _Attach the black board thing to your right wrist._

"Ummm... what?" I asked myself as I read it again. After triple checking the note, I look at the black board and though on how to attach it to my wrist. I picked up the board, teared off the note and just smacked it on the top of my wrist. Suddenly, a message appeared on the black, saying:

 _Attach the Omni-tool on your bare skin, please._

Omni-tool? Ain't that a... Mass Effect thing? The hell is it doing here? I took off my hoodie, before attempting to put on the omni-tool again. This time I got some kind of weird tingly feeling on my wrist and the tool locked into place. And a whole orange holographic display showed up on my wrist.

"This is... awesome!" I exclaimed as I ran through the menus of the omni-tool. Just imagine a smartphone and smack it into an omni-tool. I noticed that I have a message from someone, I open it up and it reads.

 _Now I'm sure your confused, I'm pretty sure anyone in your citation. Anyways, your here for a reason... A reason I'm pretty sure your familiar with. The age is 2182, December 18th. You got a few months' tops to prepare, until the whole world goes to shit._

 _Now, before you furiously type a reply demanding that I bring you back. It's not happening. I used a lot of resources to get you here. Make sure you don't die in the first few weeks._

 _I'm giving you a few things for you to get started: A key out of this apartment, a few basic omni-tool programs and a bit of credits to start you off. You also now own this apartment, no one should notice you. This is a pretty runned down place, so most people don't pay attention to nothing, so your good._

 _Anyways, good luck and don't die too quickly. - Tim_

 _P.S. You're in Omega._

 _P.P.S I'm not actually the Illusive Man, my name is just Timmy._

Well... Shit... So I'm in Mass Effect. Which is fine and dandy mind you, but the problem is that I'm in the worst part of Mass Effect, Omega. If I won't kill myself, this damned station will. I looked down on my omni-tool and saw a new message. I opened it and it read:

 _10,000 credits have been transferred to your account._

I also noticed that there are a few programs on the homepage. One of them is called Overload, the other Sabotage and the last one is called Hacking. "Well, that's useful." I commented as I started browsing my omni-tool. Some of the programs I saw include: Scanner, Omni-bank, Extranet, Flashlight and a basic communications app.

I take a look at the omni-tool settings and see that there are different ways of opening it. Right now, I'm on the finger flick option. Basically, I need to only flick my middle finger and the omni-tool will open or close. The other options include: Voice Activation and wrist flick. Needless to say I'll stay with the default.

Flicking my finger to turn the omni-tool off, I took my phone out of my pocket. "Unless I can find a way to transfer all my music to my omni-tool, I'll lose all of it." I commented to myself. Opening up my omni-tool, selected the Scanner app. A screen popped up and said:

 _Point the omni-tool to the item you want to scan._

I decided to point my omni-tool to my phone.

 _Hold omni-tool steady. Scan completed, files inside device detected. Select files that you want to transfer._

"Well, ain't that handy dandy." I said with a grin and selected all of my music.

 _Transfer complete. Outdated music files detected. Convert to a newer version?_

Now, I panicked a little. "Of course that would happen." I said. Selecting, 'Yes' I watched as all of my music files got converted from an MP3 file to a MPX? They never lost the MP thing did they?

Watching as all my music files got turned from a MP3 to a MPX. It was surprisingly fast. Well I guess that this is a fast supercomputer. When it was finished, I quickly skimmed to find all my music and selected a random one. The music started blasting through my omni-tool, which in turn I quickly turned it off.

Satisfied, with my music being in the its rightful place, I closed the music player and opened up the Omni-bank app. Another window popped up and I was presented with a menu that says my current bank account balance is 10,000 credits. I also see options for transferring credits and a loan option... Moving on.

I close the bank app and open up my only communications app. I instantly see Tim in my contacts list. I cross my eyebrows for a sec, before composing a message to him.

 _ **You do know I had a life, before all this, right? While, I like the games, I don't really wanna life through them.**_

I hit 'send'. I get a reply almost instantly.

 _I am aware of that, yes_

 _ **So, not even feeling a little sad?**_

 _Nope._

 _ **So, what the hell do you expect me to do? Join Shepard? Save the galaxy? I ain't built for that!**_

 _I expect you to survive first. Getting to the Citadel, would be a good start._

 _ **Wow... So will you at least give me directions?**_

I waited a minute, until the reply came.

 _Fine. There is a weapon store not far from here. Talk to the owner. His name is Nikolai._

 _ **Do I want to ask how you know him?**_

 _Let's just say I have some connections. Anyways when you meet him tell him that Tim sent ya. He'll equip you with some basic equipment._

 _ **Will that equipment cost me?**_

 _Probably, not. Sending the coordinates to your omni-tool._

My omni-tool beeped and a new window popped up with a map of the area. It quickly found my location and set up a waypoint to the weapon store.

With a large sigh I opened up the door and left my room.

 **And there you have it, everyone! The first chapter in this weird story.**

 **It probably sucks, but hey I wanna write something and this has been in my mind for ages. Anyway's I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I'll see ya all later.**


	2. Arrival on Omega: Part 2

**Wassup, ya all. Tomce here with another chapter of As Time Unfolds.**

 **As of right now, I got two beta readers: one is extremely unimaginative and the other one is extremely hard to contact. Boy, am I having fun with those people.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure about my schedule. Right now I'm just ganna write a few chapters and see what kind of schedule would fit me.**

 **Anyways, enough me rambling, here's another version of me rambling.**

* * *

Let me tell ya a few things about Omega. Firstly, Omega smells like there are 15 designated puke spots throughout the station, that no one ever cleans and everyone vomits there at least twice a day. Secondly, the people here are not nice. Sure, people usually don't care if you just walk, but me being me, I was slightly panicking and even that can draw attention.

And lastly, do not take shortcuts. Stick to main roads and do not go any suspicious dark alleys. That's how I almost got killed.

Like you probably expected, Omega is the hell hole of hell holes. If you're not poor and sitting in the dumps or not armed to the teeth, people are ganna wanna take your stuff. Don't look to the sides, don't even look straight. Just keep your head down and you should be good.

Like I said, walking on Omega ain't a problem... unless your me. I was shaking in my boots the entire time. It's like people here can smell my fear...

Mommy, I don't want to be on Omega anymore.

As I was making my way to the gun store, I kept getting weird looks. It's probably my clothes isn't it? I still got my white hoodie and blue jeans on, while everyone has sci-fi looking suits on, not counting the people I've seen that wear armor. Those guys are creepy.

But man if Omega ain't something. There's all kinds of people walking around. You got your merchants, your mercenaries, your wanna be gods with bodyguards and of course, your everyday survivors of Omega, that can survive out here. Props to you survivors.

I also seen a lot of the alien races. And boy... do not look at a batarian's eyes. Apparently, they take that as an insult and the guy almost shot me.

Let's see what else... Asari are way prettier than in the game. Turians apparently shoot you in the face, if you look at them wrong. Must be me being human or they just generally don't like people. Didn't see any Quarians though... That's good, because they do not want to be here for they're pilgrimage. And no Elcor or Hanar, not surprising.

Anyways back on my journey. I wanted to get out of the streets and into the gun store, I took a shortcut down an alley.

Remember, what I said? On Omega alleys might as well be a large dark pit of hell. At least on Omega you can crawl out of said dark pits.

As I was walking down the alley I could hear a fairly familiar _clink_ and then a batarian's voice.

"Don't even try to run, human."

First off all, hey I understood him. That's pretty sweet, gonna ask Tim about that.

Secondly, there's a pistol pointed to the back of my head and unfortunately, I don't know how to handle that. So I just freeze up and hope for the best.

"What's the matter, human? I thought your kind are adaptive. So come on, adapt." Now I can feel his gun touching the back of my head.

"Do you do this to everyone?" I quickly remark out of panic

"Only to idiots like you." He sneers back.

"And I thought my day was messed up already." I say sighing, but on the inside, I feel like I'm about to die from terror.

"Well too bad, human. Give me all your valuables." He orders. Too bad I can't see his face, I'd really like to see the guy who's robbing me.

I can't help, but ask. "And what, my good sir, is a valuable?" Then I feel him smack his gun into my head. I stumble forward and just, before I fell down, I turned around to face my smacker.

"Should have killed you from the start." He said as he pointed the gun straight to my face and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

...

Well look at that I'm not dead.

I find myself surrounded by a violet looking barrier. I quickly dive to the nearest piece of cover that I can find, which happens to be a dumpster looking object. I flick my finger to activate my Omni-tool and start looking through my programs. While I'm doing that, I hear the batarian shout.

"Aren't you clever? Keeping your biotics a secret, until the last second!" He roars throughout the alley.

I find what I need and open it up. A new window pops up with some text. I quickly skip through it to find the instructions. Quickly reading it I close it, pop out of cover and shout.

"Overload, sucker!" With that, I press the button and I see electricity explode out of the batarian.

"Aghhh!" He staggers back, but quickly recovers. "I'll kill you, you fi-" _BANG!_

Overloads don't explode people's faces do they? Cause this one did...

Not a moment later, I hear laughing. "Hah! Ha, ha! Sedik, you glorious bastard, that was beautiful!"

I turn around to see a male human and an asari walking to me.

The human looks like he's been through hell and back or more like through hell, then had a picnic with the devil himself and back. Massive build, short black hair, brown eyes and one hell of a jaw. His armor looks like someone attached 5 tanks to him, painted it red and called it a day. And I'm pretty sure that there are way too many weapons on his back. I mean shotgun, assault rifle, a bigass heavy weapon and a pistol on the hip. And don't even get me started on that Russian accent, sounds like Markov from Evolve, but to a greater scale.

The asari, oh boy, where do I even start? Aside from magnificent beauty, she has violet looking skin, black heavy looking armor, a light looking assault rifle on her back and a pistol on her hip. Oh yeah and a face full of annoyance.

"Nicolai, why did we even saved this idiot?" She stopped and questioned the now named Nicolai's decision.

"Because, I called in a favor." He simply responded and walked to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah..." I responded shakily.

He cracked a small smile and said. "Well, do not worry, I will get you somewhere safe." He beckoned me to follow. I immediately did.

"Who are you guys?" I asked him.

"I am Nicolai, the asari here, the one who protected you with the barrier is Emallia and our salarian sniper, who just blew of the batarian's head is Sedik." He listed off the names.

Something clicked inside my head and I asked. "Are you the Nicolai that runs the gun store nearby?"

"The one and only. And you're the one that Tim sent?" He asked and looked at me.

"Yeah The name is Tom." I simply responded and extended an arm shake.

He took it without question and almost squished it. He seemed to examine me for a minute. "You never had any combat experience have you?" He questioned.

"No." Now I looked at him, still a bit hurting from his arm shake.

"Well, you handled yourself fairly well back there. Tim did tell me you were resourceful." He explained.

Now, I was starting to get suspicious. "Is this going somewhere?"

"You mean Tim didn't tell you?" He asked, surprised.

"He was supposed to tell me something?" Now I asked, surprised.

"Hmmm..." Now he had a face of an admiral. "I will tell you after you choose your equipment."

Now I was interested, before I could say another word a salarian appeared at the end of the alley.

"Sedik! I almost though you got lost." Nicolai started.

"Of course not, Nicolai." He responded and looked over to me. "Is this the VIP?" Lovely, it's like Nicolai got a whole squad to protect me.

The salarian, now named Sedik, looks like you'd expect, big salarian like eyes, weird head shape. His armor is basically an exact replica of Emallia's armor, except fitted for mobility, instead of damage absortion. On his back there is a gigantic sniper rifle and naturally, a pistol attached on his hip. Apparently, everyone has a pistol on their hip.

"Yes. Tom, Sedik. Sedik, Tom." He quickly introduced us.

Me being me and me is awkward, I let out a simple 'Hello'.

Sedik examined me for a second and turned back to Nicolai. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Sedit. You and Emellia can go home. I will take our guest back to the gun store." Nicolai said.

While Sedik said something along the lines of 'of course', Emallia just huffed, turned around and left, with Sedik shortly following suit.

"Now, let's get to the gun shop." He said as he started walking out of the alley with me following him.

I decided that this is the perfect time to start my line of questioning. "How did you even find me?" I started off.

"When Tim sent me a message that you were coming, he also said that you were unarmed, so I sent Sedik your way. And when you we're in trouble, he just had to click a button for me and Emallia to show up." He explained.

"So... how do you know Tim?" I asked.

"Hah! I could ask you the same thing." He said.

Did he just... turn my own question against me?

...

By that smirk I'm guessing that he did.

"Let's just say that he helped me out in a bad situation." Or rather got me into one.

"I could say the same." He seemingly accepted my non-detailed answer. "So what brings you to Omega?" He started his own line of questioning

"The bad situation I talked about? This is apparently how you fix it." I answered.

And now we were in front of Nicolai's gun store. "So what kind of guns do you sell?" I inquired.

"Big guns, small guns, heavy guns, deadly guns and the occasional non-lethal guns." He listed off.

"Anything besides guns?"

"We also sell armor and shields." He said.

"Ain't this a gun store?" I asked as we neared the store's door.

"It started off as one, now it expanded into what it is today." He explained.

As we entered the store, I could only gaze in amazement. Guns, guns and more guns! I see an Avenger here and is that a Mattock?

"Here we are. You will find most guns here throughout the galaxy. We got everything from the good old Avenger to the rare krogan favorite Claymore. Tell me if you see anything you like." He declared like from an advertisement, sadly he didn't notice that I was glued to the Mattock.

"Nicolai... I want this one." I pointed to the Mattock.

"The Mattock?" He inquired. "It has a sl-

"-ower rate of fire, then a normal assault rifle and a smaller mag size, but it compensates it for pin-point accuracy and high damage." I finish his own words.

He stands amazed for a second, before correcting me. "Actually, it can fire less bullets, before overheating, we haven't used magazines in years."

I stood there for a second. "Oh... yeah." I forgot that in the first game there are no actual mags, they actually use semi-unlimited ammo, but overheating is a fairly big problem. Only in the second game they introduced Thermal Clips that basically, act like ammo.

"Now, before we start picking the weapons, we should see how you fire the different types of weapons. Let's go to the back, there's a shooting range there." He led me over to the back where there was a shooting range

The set up was fairly basic. 5 lanes where people could fire, each line went on for about 20 meters or so.

"Here." Nikolai, led me over to one of the lines. "Now, you ever fired anything before?"

"I did fire out of a sniper rifle once..." I trailed off.

"So why didn't we start with that?" He grinned at me.

"No reason." I simply said.

"Here." Nicolai said and handed me a sniper rifle. "This is a basic Mantis. Similar to the old bolt-action guns, you will need a wait a few seconds before firing again to avoid overheating.

I observed the weapon and noticed that it was smaller than I expected, but after my hand went on the handle the gun automatically unfolded itself into a bigger version. I grinned a bit

"Here." He pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool. "Now you can start firing." He said and a holographic human shaped target appeared in my lane about 5 meters from me.

"No instructions or anything?" I asked.

"No, I need to see your shooting stance first, before I can correct it." He explained.

"Alright then." I muttered as I prepared to fire the gun. Arms relaxed, brace the stock into my shoulder, lock my check into the stock, one foot forward, the other one back, look through the scope and... I pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_ Oh... I missed.

Nicolai looked at his omni-tool, before saying. "Good thing is, you didn't miss." I hit? "Bad thing is you only scraped the leg."

Huh… I guess I didn't do half as bad as I thought I did.

"Now you got your stance fairy well… but almost no one ever uses this stance, except hunters or competitive shooters." Nicolai said. "The stance you used is called the Bladed-off Stance. You probably seen some kind of action vid and copied it off that." He commented.

"So… then how should I hold the gun?" I inquire.

"You should adapt another stance." Nicolai says and picks up a sniper rifle. Didn't even notice that was there. "Look." He took the sniper, but instead of the so called 'Bladed-off Stance' he took a similar, yet different stance. His shoulders were squared up, his feet were a shoulder width apart and he leaned a bit forward. "This is called an athletic or a squared stance. The advantages of this stance is that you have a lot more movement freedom, because your shoulders aren't locked up like that. Also, this stance reduces the recoil of the rifle. You don't have to keep your legs that way. You can place one forward or backwards if you prefer."

"Okay… so… I do it," it takes me a few seconds to copy his stance. "that?"

"Yes, similar to that." Nikolai nods. "Now, you should never pull the trigger. Press it or as others like to say, squeeze it."

"Alright." I say as I assume the Athletic stance. I aim, right to the middle of the target's chest. I squeeze the trigger.

 _BANG!_

"Good work, you hit him near the hearth." Nicolai commented, while I silently cheered myself.

"So what's next?" I asked with a small grin.

"Now you shoot with a pistol." He said and handed me a fairly familiar pistol. "This is a Kessler pistol. Light, cheap and fairly accurate, but it doesn't have the firepower of most other guns."

I observed the gun, but noticed that it was fairly small. I gripped the handle and the gun unfolded itself. Gotta get used to that.

"Now, pistols aren't really meant for long range combat. So…" He trailed off and pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool and the target moved closer to me. "There, now you can shoot." He told me.

I took the previous stance, but instead of locking the gun stock on my shoulder I fully extend my arms, then lock them, take aim… and fire.

 _Bang!_

…

Ouch…

"Not bad. Except, relax your arms a bit before firing." He said and I nodded, before relaxing my arms a little, before attempting to fire again.

 _Bang!_

"Well what are you waiting for? This is not a one shot weapon, shoot till you overheat it." Nicolai commands me.

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

"Good, good. That is enough." He took away my pistol and gave me a Mattock. "Now, you learn how to shoot with this gun." He said and I could barely contain my excitement. The Mattock is basically my second favorite gun in the games, but the Phalanx tops it.

"Since, this gun's recoil is very low and it lacks the fully automatic firing mode that other assault rifles have, I recommend using the double-tap technique. Basically, you press the trigger twice in a fast succession. Try it." He explains.

I take up the athletic firing stance, bracing the gun like the sniper rifle before.

 _Bang, Bang! Bang, Bang!_

"Well that's fairly simple." I said.

"Maybe, but your aim is still horrible." Nicolai told me. "And now the final type of gun, the shotgun." He gave me a shotgun. "This is a basic M-23 Katana shotgun. Powerful at short range, ineffective at long ranges."

Unfolding the gun, I immediately recognized it from my Vanguard play through. Taking the athletic stance again, I aimed… and fired.

 _BANG!_

OH, GOD MY SHOULDER! The shotgun flew out of my hand and landed nearby, while I almost fell on the ground from the impact and held my shoulder with my other arm.

"God damnit! Son of a… AGHH!" I shouted off at the shotgun. I noticed that Nikolai almost fell over from laughing. "S-shut your face! That hurt, you bastard!"

"Sorry, I am sorry." He raised his arms in defense. "Let's not use the shotgun for now shall we?"

"I will punch you." I threatened.

"With that arm?" He laughed and led me out of the shooting range and back into the store. "That you are equipped with very basic firearms training, you should choose your weapons."

"Naturally," I say as I walk over to the assault rifle section and take a Mattock. "I'm taking this one." I declare as I gave the gun to Nicolai, who set it on the counter.

"You should also choose a sidearm. Having one is a must in combat." Nikolai explained and pointed me to the masses of pistols laid on the table and hanged on the wall.

I looked through the pistols and picked the one that I trained with,

"Sticking with what you know?" He asked.

"If it works don't fix it." I said with a shrug and gave the gun to Nicolai.

"Good, now you need armor and shields." He said as he led me over to the armor section. "Here, look around."

Most of the armors here looked like they belong with some kind of military or with some kind of gang group. I turned to Nicolai and asked. "I do hope I can at least customize my armor."

He grinned and said. "Of course, you will be able to choose your wanted color and pattern after buying your armor."

"Great... So... anything you recommend?" I asked, cause honestly I had no idea what kind of armor I should use. In the games, I just put on what had the best stats.

"For you, the Predator armor." Is there a Xenomorph shotgun that can go with that? "It's actually an above average armor. Cheap, good shields and fairly light…" He listed off the features.

"That sounds good..." I quietly agreed.

"Alright that should be everything." He went over to the counter with me in toe. "Now the Mattock costs 3,000 credits, the Kessler costs 500, the armor costs 6,000 and its customization cost and extra 150 credits." And there goes all my money. "But since Tim asked me to supply you for free. That is what I will do."

"Fantastic, anything else?" I asked.

"You can customize your armor on the console over there." He pointed to a nearby console.

I silently walked over to the console. Smiling at the customization options, I started tinkering around. After a minute or two, I pressed the big button labeled 'Finish'. "There." I said, satisfied with my design.

"Here." He said, while pressing a few buttons on his omni-tool. Not a moment later my own omni-tool beeped. "I sent you my contact details. Contact me, if you need anything. And another thing," He handed me the Kessler pistol that I bought. "Omega is dangerous, so keep this handy."

"What about the Mattock?" I asked.

"You can easily conceal the pistol, carrying around a rifle without any armor is a fine way of getting killed." He explained.

"Ah… that makes sense." I said.

"Anyways go home, the armor customization should be finished in a day." He told me.

"Alright then. I'll see you, tomorrow Nikolai." I said as I walked out of the gun store and started heading back to my apartment. I batted an eye back to the alley way where the batarian ambushed me. It reeks of death there and, thank God, I can't see the body down there.

With that I started my lonely walk back to the apartment.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! The second chapter of this horribly stupid story.**

 **This was actually hard to write, because I cannot, for the life of me, write dialogue. It always comes out clunky and robotic. At least in my opinion it does.**

 **Now the reason why the grammar and the spelling is better because I actually used a freaking PC to write this. The first chapter was written on a mobile phone which did not have a spell check. I'm also ganna do spell check the first chapter and fix any grammar and spelling problems.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya all later.**


	3. Life on Omega: Part 1

**Wassup ya all. Tomce795 here with another chapter of As Time Unfolds.**

 **Now the big announcement that I have to make is... that next week I'll be out on the countryside. That means, I can't really write from the middle of nowhere. Good news is that I'll try and prepare chapter 5 and 6 this week, so I could still upload next week.**

 **Oh yeah, the story officially reached 10 follows (It's 11 now) and 100 views (Actually its 209, I was really late on that.) I'm having a lot of fun making this story and I hope that you guys are having as much fun while reading it.**

 **Anyways, story time!**

* * *

 **2182, December 18** **th** **, 16:24  
Omega, Tom's apartment.**

"Uhhh… I hate Omega." I muttered as I enter my apartment and promptly fall into my bed.

You know, you're dead when you can't even go one day in this hell hole.

The walk back wasn't really a problem. Apparently having a gun hidden still gives confidence, even if you can't shoot anything without missing 15 times. It's the walk forward which shaken me up. I did see someone's face blow up in front of me…

And the worst part is that I helped accomplished that. If I hadn't overloaded the batarian and dropped his shields, the salarian Sedik couldn't have taken that shot.

I don't know how to feel. Proud? That I survived? Or guilty? Knowing that I helped take another life?

A moment later my omni-tool beeped. I check to find out that someone wrote me a message.

 _We need to talk. -Tim_

Great… now the bastard himself is here. I type a response.

 _ **This better be good.**_

 _Nikolai told me what happened._

 _ **And you care because?**_

 _Listen, I might not seem like it, but I do actually care what happens to you. I brought you here for a reason._

 _ **Which I happen to not know yet.**_

 _All in time. Now I want you to keep going to Nicolai's store to practice shooting you weapons._

 _ **Why? That I could be a bid goddamn hero and save the galaxy with Shepard?**_

 _No and yes._

 _ **Explain.**_

 _Nikolai, seems to think you're the right man for a job._

I blinked and reread the message again.

 _ **I think you got it all wrong. I wanna leave Omega, not bask in its bloody glory.**_

 _Perhaps, but that job will get you credits. Credits which can be used to leave Omega._

… _**I hate it when you're right.**_

 _I am always right._

 _ **Don't feed your ego. Now tell me what's the job?**_

 _Basically, you'll hit a Blue Suns compound._

 _ **I thought Blue Suns are only in the second game?**_

 _Yes, but they have been holed up in Omega for longer. You can't make that kind of faction in 2 years._

 _ **Okay, that makes sense. But me assaulting a Blue Suns compound? I can barely shoot a gun straight not to mention I don't even know how to equip armor.**_

 _Relax. You're not attacking the compound now. The attack will commence in a month or so. Also, there is someone I'd like you to meet and try to recruit._

 _ **Are you trying to turn me into Shepard?**_

 _No, but he will be useful. He's in the Afterlife._

 _ **I really hoped I wouldn't need to go there.**_

 _Doesn't really matter. With the reputation you will get by attacking that Blue Suns compound, Aria will probably want to see you._

 _ **You say it like I will succeed.**_

 _I have trust in you. Now I'm giving you the location of the mercenary, I want you to meet. Talk to him and try and get him onboard the compound assault._

My omni-tool beeped and a window popped up showing my current location and a sort of waypoint thingy.

 _ **Fine, but still… How do you expect me to recruit him?**_

 _Your resourceful, now go out and be resourceful._

 _ **By the way Tim… I hate you.**_

 _I know._

Sighing, I stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

*insert line break*

 **16:43**

 **Omega, Near the Afterlife**

Well… here it is…

Afterlife, the only place on Omega where it doesn't smell like puke. Might as well call it a safe zone…

Well it's as save as it can get with Aria looking over everyone.

Remember that elcor from the second game who keeps blocking out that really impatient guy?

Yeah, he's back. And he's blocking my way.

"Angrily, Step aside, human. You are cutting the line." He slowly spoke.

Elcor speech is weird and I love it.

"Sorry about that, but I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Dismissively, I do not care. Stand in line." The elcor ordered.

I sighed and went into the line.

"Hey you're here to see Afterlife too, huh?" A very familiar voice behind me said.

I turned around to see a human no younger than 20, standing in line with me. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"This is my first time on Omega and I really want see the Afterlife." He stated.

I glared at the kid and said. "Omega ain't a playhouse."

"Are you kidding? Omega is amazing!" He basically shouted.

Suddenly, I got the urge to shoot him… Meh, I'll do it later.

"Next." I finally heard the elcor state. Hey that's me.

"Now may I go inside?" I walked up to the elcor.

The elcor seemed to examine me for a moment. "Dismissively, Yes."

A went on in with a shrug. That is until I heard a very familiar line. "C'mon let me in!"

Now I really want to shoot him, but I quickly went inside the Afterlife. Even behind the door I can hear the music blasting off at full volume.

I actually really like this song…

Entering the main hub of the Afterlife is one hell of an experience. If the bright light won't get you, the load music will. And if that doesn't get you… well the stripers will.

…

I don't wanna be in the Afterlife anymore.

Quickly, checking my omni-tool to see where I have to meet Tim's mercenary. It's apparently between the Lower Afterlife and the Upper Afterlife.

At least it's away from all the music.

I start making my way down to the in between of the two Afterlifes. Luckily, I remember the place from the game and very quickly figure out where to go. At least in this place the music is trying to play through walls.

Arriving at the meeting place, I started looking around for anyone who could look like a mercenary. No one fits the profile. I lean against the wall and keep lookout for a mercenary.

…

Welp, I'm bored.

I open up my omni-tool and start messaging. Sadly, I did not notice one of the most badass mercenaries approach me.

"Hey, kid." The voice of a freaking badass calls out to me. I look up to see that he is…

Well crap… It's Zaeed Masani.

"The hell are you looking at?" He asks me as I keep my eyes on his face, still not believing them.

"Tim, you freaking bastard." I mutter as I turn off my omni-tool and face the mercenary. "Zaeed Masani?" I ask him, but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you the contract?" He asks back.

"Apparently." I respond and scratch my head for a second. Damn I'm awkward around badasses.

"So are you ganna stand there and look pretty or are we ganna go down to business?" He asks.

"Right, so. Me and my team are ganna attack a Blue Suns compound in a month or so." I explain. I think I saw Zaeed's eye twitch.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He asks, crossing his hands.

"My employer wants you." I say.

"Employer?" He asks.

"Slash advisor, slash the guy who ruined my life." I clarify.

"I don't work for free you know." He says. I knew it would come down to this.

"I know, so this is my offer." I start. "Do you know where Nicolai's gun store is?"

"Who the hell is Nicolai?" He asks.

"Big fellow, has big ass red armor and a lot of guns attached." I clarify.

"Never heard of him." He said.

I should have learned how to send location through omni-tool.

"How long are you staying in Omega?" I ask.

"Don't know. Why do you care?" He responds.

"Because, after I speak with my team. We will figure out the details and relay them back to you." I explained and opened up my omni-tool to start searching how to send other people map locations.

"Listen, kid. You need someone good on your team, I get that. But if your ganna keep dancing around the deal all the time, I ain't helpin'." He stated and as he finished his omni-tool beeped. "What's this?"

"It's the gun store that I talked about. Meet me there tomorrow at about 2pm and we'll talk credits." I stated and wordlessly turned around and quickly left.

Zaeed is scary. Never talking to him again.

Walking out of Afterlife, I message Tim.

 _ **I'm pissed.**_

 _At what?_

 _ **At you.**_

 _And what is it that I have done to piss you off?_

 _ **Zaeed.**_

 _Ah… so you met him. How did it go?_

 _ **Well… bad thing is, that I did not recruit him. Good thing is, that I gave him the location of Nikolai's gun store and hopefully he'll be there tomorrow.**_

 _Interesting, keep me updated._

"Friggin' jerk." I mutter as I begin walking home.

*Insert line break*

Home sweet home, what would I do without you.

I start off my rest by smacking down my face into the bed.

"Mmmhmm… Soft, squishy bed." I mutter as I lay.

I hear a beep on my omni-tool. Checking it I see a message from Nikolai. Look at that a person I actually don't mind talking to.

 _Are you there? -Nikokai_

 _ **Yeah, what's up?**_

 _I just got an interesting message from Tim_

 _ **And what would that message contain?**_

 _Zaeed Masani is coming to my gun store tomorrow._

 _ **Yeah, that's a thing that's happening.**_

 _And apparently you sent him there?_

 _ **Tim asked me to recruit him. I thought the best way of doing that is gathering up the whole team and meeting him.**_

 _What team?_

 _ **You, Sedik and that angry asari… and I suppose me.**_

 _Why did you even recruit him?_

 _ **Easy, you want me to hit a Blue Suns compound.**_

 _I was supposed to tell you that, after you got your whole equipment._

 _ **Plans change.**_

 _Tomorrow 10am, you come to my store and we talk._

 _ **Fine, like there's nothing better to do on this forsaken rock.**_

 _You need a hobby._

 _ **My hobbies were left back on Earth, when Tim dragged me out here.**_

 _Look around the extranet. There's always something to do there._

 _ **Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

I ended our conversation.

Nikolai makes a good point. I should check out the extranet.

Opening my omni-tool I found an app called extranet. Wow that creativity.

Opening it up, a window popped out and blocked the whole screen. And the default search provider came up. Omni-search… I really wanna know what's up with that Omni word. It's everywhere.

First thing that came to mind to look up was Shepard himself. So I googled, oh sorry Omni-searched, 'Commander Shepard'.

The results were not good.

There were a lot of reports about Commander George Shepard leading an assault on Torfan. Sending almost all of his squad to death, the Commander executed surrendering batarians, earning him the nickname of 'The Butcher of Torfan'. There's a lot of controversy here about Shepard. Oh yeah, he looks like the male default Shepard, can't say I didn't like his appearance.

Look at that a vid about someone interviewing Shepard. I open it up and start watching

" _Hello, everyone this is Emily Wong of the Alliance News Network. Today I'm here with Commander George Shepard nicknamed the Butcher of Torfan. Commander, how does that make you feel?" Said the reporter as the camera turned to Shepard._

" _It feels unnecessary. I just did my job like anyone else would." Shepard responded, he looks like he doesn't want to be here or something._

" _Commander, you led a whole squad of soldiers into the batarian base 3/4_ _th_ _of them died. How do you feel about that?" The reporter asked._

" _I made a mistake… A mistake I can't fix. And because of that mistake, a lot of good people died." Shepard said saddened._

" _Commander, you have been made a symbol of brutal efficiently and are known to get the job done at any costs. Any comments?" The reporter pushed._

" _No." Shepard simply said as the camera zoomed away from him and focused on the reporter._

" _And there you have it. The Butcher of Torfan is not the Butcher, that you though he was. This has been Emily Wong of the Alliance News Network, signing off." The reporter said as the vid ended._

…

Wow… Maybe Shepard ain't as bad as I thought he'd be. Guess being Ruthless doesn't make you go Renegade on everything.

I opened the home page of the app and began searching random things.

* * *

 ***TRANSMISSION INTERCEPTED***

 ***DECODING***

 ***DECODING COMPLETE***

 _From: Ambassador Donnel Udina  
To: Captain Anderson  
Subject: Re: Commander Shepard_

 _You cannot possibly suggest placing him on the Normandy as an XO. Shepard has been a wreck for two months and his condition hasn't even changed. Rethink this decision, Captain._

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Chapter 3!**

 **Now I did get some reviews. Still thinking whenever to respond to a person through PM or through Author Notes. So for now I'm ganna put the reviews here.**

 _ **Aquos dragon: Thanks a lot for the feedback. The reason why I made Tom's armor customization take so long is because Tom is not the only customer wanting to look all badass and stuff.**_

 _ **Toothless is best: It's good to know my story reaches the rank of nice. Anyways, thanks for the feedback.**_

 **And there! Reviews done and my time here is done. I'll see ya all later.**


	4. Life on Omega: Part 2

**Wassup ya all. This is another chapter of As Time Unfolds.**

 **Now this thing was a pain to write, not only I can't write dialogue properly, I also can't plan properly. Actually I can't do anything properly.**

 **Anyways enough me doing everything not properly, here's a probably not properly done chapter.**

* * *

 **2182, December 19** **th** **, 09:48  
Omega, Tom's apartment**

Nights on Omega are not fun. Probably because that very frequent screaming can be heard outside… Along with gunshots. And an explosion here and there. And I'm pretty sure I heard a _whoom-whoom_ of a biotic attack.

Basically what I'm saying is, avoid sleeping in Omega, that old, barely flying, rust bucket ship of yours is better in every way, then sleeping here.

…

Now I want a ship.

Anyways on with my morning schedule… which is nothing at the moment. I guess I could eat. I open up my omni-tool and compose a message to Nikolai.

 _ **Hey, I'm hungry as all hell. Wanna go out for a bite? -Tom**_

A half minute passed, before I got a response.

 _Why not? You were still supposed to meet me there. I will make some breakfast and we will talk._

 _ **I'll be there soon.**_

I type and gather up my things and triple check that I still have my gun concealed away in my hoodie. As I left my apartment, I could only wonder. What kind of food does Omega have?

*line break*

 **December 19** **th** **, 09:54  
Omega, Nicolai's store**

"Nicolai, you in here?" I asked as I entered the store.

"Yes, yes! Just come in." I heard the reply coming from a door labeled 'Staff Room'.

"Okay, then." I said as I neared the door. Opening it I could see basically a really small apartment. It has a bed, a couch, a TV thingy, a desk with a terminal on it and a small kitchen area that also had a small table with a few chairs. Nicolai was in the kitchen area apparently cooking something. "So… you live in the Staff Room?"

"Do you think it's easy getting an establishment this big so easily?" He questioned.

"Nah, I just find it funny." I said off-handedly. "So what's cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs." He answered.

"Ahhhh… the classic breakfast." I commented.

"What else? That batarian soup called 'Slave's Tears'?" He joked.

I had to hold down a snicker. "Don't tell me that's an actual batarian meal."

"That meal is actually banned in Citadel space." He said.

"Nothing like a meal based off of slaves for slavers." Now, I joked. "Anyways, when's it ready?"

"Give it a moment." Nicolai said. "By the way, why are you wearing that thing on your face?"

"Thing?" I asked and started touching my face. I hand felt my glasses on my face. "Oh yeah. These things are my glasses. They help me with my eyesight." I explained.

"There are surgeries for these kind things…" Nicolai said.

"Huh… maybe I should check that out." I muttered.

"Do not do that on Omega and if you do, see to it that the doctor won't kill you in the first five seconds in the surgery." Nicolai advised.

"Oh yeah… Chances are every doctor here wants to steal your organs and sell them on the black market." I joked as I remembered Garrus' story about that one biotic elcor who kept killing people to take their organs and sell them on the black market.

"Ahh… Smell that bacon, it is done." Nikolai commented. He opened a drawer and took out a pair of plates. While he placed the food on the plates, he asked. "Why did you tell Zaeed to meet you here?"

"Like I said, we need to recruit him." I responded.

"I don't know how will we recruit him. We don't even need him." Nicolai said.

"We don't need him? Are you serious?" I questioned. "It's Zaeed Masani! He's the badass of badasses!" I said as Nicolai placed the food the table and took a seat.

"I heard of Zaeed, he is the so called legendary mercenary. But I do not see how we can recruit him. He will cost us thousands!" Nicolai explained.

"That's what you think." I respond. "Zaeed has a bad history with the Blue Suns, so he wants everyone one of them dead." I explained as I took a seat at the table.

"So? How does that help us?" Nikolai asked.

"Were hitting a Blue Suns compound and Zaeed hates the Blue Suns." I said.

"And because of that he will work for free?" He asked.

"I never said that. He will probably ask for some money, but killing Blue Suns is good enough for him." I said as I started eating my food. "This is really good, by the way." I muttered.

"Before we do that, I will need to tell you the plan." Nicolai said.

"You already have a plan?" I asked interested.

"Yes. You we're supposed to infiltrate the base to open up a back door." He explained.

"Me? Infiltrate? You got to be joking." I said.

"No. Since the compound is basically almost a recruitment center for the Blue Suns, you could sign up." Nicolai explained.

"So… You want me to join the Blue Suns? Then what?" I questioned.

"Then you open up a back door. It's unguarded, but we if we try and hack it, the automated defenses could pick up and completely lock us out. If we knew the password, we would have already opened it." Nicolai said.

"And you think I know the password?" I asked.

"No. But you can figure it out. The compound's de facto leader is a batarian named Bratia Greg'kanak. He's the one that has the password." He explained.

"And do you suppose, I just walk up to him and ask nicely?" I inquire.

"Chances are the password is stored in his omni-tool." Nicolai said.

"Oh yeah, let me just waltz up to him and take his omni-tool." I retorted.

Nicolai completely ignored me. "One of two things are going to happen. Either you're going to kill him and take the omni-tool or you're going to hack the omni-tool from a distance."

"First of all, I can't even hack. I barely know how to operate an omni-tool. Secondly, if I even try to kill him either he will kill me or I'll make so much noise killing him the whole compound will hear it." I said.

"And that's why in these next few weeks, I will train you, while Sedik teaches you how to hack." He explained.

"I don't like this." I explain.

"Don't worry. We will make this work." He encouraged me. "Now let's get eating, the food is getting cold."

I shrugged and started finishing my food.

*line break*

 **December 19** **th** **, 10:16  
Omega, Nicolai's store**

"And then the chest plate?" I asked Nicolai.

"Yes." He responded, clearly already out of patience.

This kids, is how to not put on futuristic armor. At least I got the leggings right.

"Your leggings are mixed up." Nicolai commentated.

…

Never mind.

"This would be much faster if you'd let me help you." Nicolai said.

"Probably, but it's my first armor so I really wanna put in on by myself." I said as I removed the leggings again.

"Just let me help you." Nicolai asked.

"Fine… but next time I'm doing it by myself." I muttered as I allowed Nicolai to put on my armor.

"So will this armor hinder my movement?" I asked.

"Not by much no." Nicolai said as he properly attached my leggings. "It will take a bit of practice, before you get comfortable moving around."

"Hopefully, not too much practice." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Walk around a few hours and you will get used to it." Nikolai said as he moved on to the chest plate.

"Whatever you say." I said offhandedly.

"After we put on your armor you will go practice shooting with your weapons, while I call Sedik and Emallia." Nicolai said as he finally put on the gauntlets. "There, finally." He stepped away from me.

I looked around myself and noticed my fully attached armor. "Woah… I look like I'm about to go decimate a whole army."

"Not yet." Nicolai said as he handed me my pistol that I had to put away to put on the armor. "Now you don't have to conceal it, just attach it to your hip." He said.

"Attach… it how?" I asked.

"Mag locks." He muttered as he took the pistol and place it on my hip. A little mechanical sound was released as the gun properly attached on my hip.

"Now, I can decimate a whole army."

Nikolai opened his omni-tool and started pointing it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a picture." He responded.

"You send me that immediately after you take it." I ordered.

"Sure, sure." He muttered. "Smile for the camera." He said and took the picture. Not a second later, my omni-tool beeped.

"Oh man, I can't wait." I muttered as I opened up my omni-tool. Checking my messages, I saw a picture of myself in the armor.

…

The glasses kinda ruin it, but none the less… I look freaking badass if I do say so myself.

The armor looks like the default N7 armor from the second game, but it has much sharper edges then the normal one. It's also painted in pure dark grey with a metallic finish. So it reflects light like a freaking mirror. But my favorite part is the pure red dragons' heads on both of my shoulder pads…

Yes, that's from Dragon Age, you can shut up now.

"Nikolai… It's perfect!" I basically shouted.

"Hah! Somehow I knew you'd say that." Nikolai said.

"Now, I just gotta get my eyesight fixed and them I'm good to go." I told myself.

"Like I said if you want to fix your eyesight, don't do it on Omega." Nikolai warned. "I wouldn't trust any doctor here. They will just rip out your organs and sell them at the black market."

"Eww… I did not need to know that." I commented.

"Now you do." Nikolai said. "Now let's go to the shooting range. You still need practice."

"Sure, sure." I muttered as I started heading for the shooting range. The armor is lighter than I thought it would be. But it's still a bit uncomfortable so it's ganna take a while to get used to it.

Entering the shooting range, I could see that in one of the lanes there were a pair of guns with a few targets that are already moving about. Walking closer, I could see that there was my favorite weapon ever, the Mattock, and there was also the Mantis sniper rifle. I also detached my pistol from my hip and placed it near the other weapons.

"Time to learn how to shoot straight." I muttered as I picked up my Mattock and began firing.

*line break*

 **December 19** **th** **, 13:46  
Omega, Nicolai's gun store**

One would say that shooting stationary targets is easy with a sniper rifle.

…

Well, you're wrong or your just better at it then me.

Of course if I crouch or go prone, it becomes much easier to hit the target, but here's the problem. I won't have a lot of time to line up shot's in combat, not to mention crouching is a bit hard to do when you have to stay behind cover or your face gets turned into red mush. And don't even get me started on going prone.

So shooting a sniper while standing is harder than it looks, but I'm practicing… Well trying to practice.

Not a moment later, Nicolai comes in. "So how is it going?" He asks.

"As well as I expected, getting better with the Mattock and the pistol, but can't hit anything with the sniper without taking 15 seconds to line up the shot." I respond.

"Are you sure you're pointing the gun the right way?" Nicolai asked.

"Hardy har har. There's only one damn way to point the bloody thing." I dryly respond.

"Does the gun sway a lot?" Nicolai asked again.

"Yeah something like that." I said.

"That means you need to go with the sway." He explained.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"It just does." He said.

I gave him an uncertain look and turned back to the lane. I took aim with the sniper and instead of resisting the sway, I let it sway away. As the sway led my reticle right to my target, I fired. I immediately registered that I hit.

"There you go." Nicolai said as I checked where I hit. In the stomach area. So that's how you snipe correctly.

"Later on when you get better you won't even notice the sway." Nicolai explained. "Now come to the front of the store the others are waiting." He said and left the shooting range.

"Others?" I asked myself as I walked after Nicolai.

As I walked to the front of the store, I could see that Sedik and Emallia were there in full armor.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Because someone had to call in the legendary mercenary to help us, which goes without saying that it will cost us a lot." Emallia rudely responded.

"Because I know his history with the Blue Suns and I can use it to our advantage." I responded.

"Oh so you're going to make Zaeed Masani work for free?" She retorted.

"I didn't say that! I can try and lower the price, but that's pretty much it." I said.

"Enough!" Suddenly Sedik shouted. "I didn't come here to watch you two argue all day. I came here to figure out a plan how to attack the compound."

Me and Emallia glared at each other, but didn't say anything.

Not a moment later, Nicolai finally spoke up. "Now that whatever that was is done, we can finally plan. Sedik? Do you have the compounds map?"

The salarian only nodded and brought up his omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. A screen emerged from his omni-tool with the compound itself for all of us to see. The compound had 2 big rooms with corridors surrounding them both. There is also an elevator here that probably leads to another floors.

"This is the main floor of the compound." Nicolai stated, before pointing to one of the big rooms. "This room acts like a recruitment office while the other one, serves as a barracks where the recruits sleep." He explained. Kinda inefficient if you ask me, but I don't nothing about

"Sedik, second floor." Nicolai ordered as Sedik pressed a few buttons on the omni-tool and the screen changed into the second floor. It had one extra-large room littered across it and two small rooms on the side.

"Now listen up this is important." Nicolai said. "The big room is where everyone trains, be it recruits or veterans. But the rooms I want to talk about are these two." Nicolai pointed to the two small rooms. "These are storage rooms, one is for weapons and armor, the second is for supplies and more of the sort. These two rooms have a door leading outside and on the outside there's a small landing pad dedicated to landing skycars. This is when you come in." Nicolai said and looked at me. Oh I am not going to like, where this is going.

"You will need to unlock one of those doors using the de facto leader's code. Then me and Emallia can bring up a skycar and begin the assault." He explained.

"And Zaeed." I add.

"If he agrees then yes." Nicolai adds. "Sedik, third floor." With a click of a few buttons, Sedik omni-tool showed the third floor. It just had a big hallway leading into a small room.

"This is the third and final floor. The de facto leader spends most of his time here. There's also a way up to the roof, but we didn't find it." Nicolai said and pointed another look. "You will need to find the roof access and take out the three guards that's stationed there, because if they see our skycar, they are going to sound the alarm and our skycar will be shot out of the sky."

First of all, that pun was amazing, but this was pushing it. "Me? Take out three guards? You know what you're implying, right?"

"Don't worry, Sedik will take up a sniper position not far from you. He will be able to assist you." Nicolai said.

That doesn't really help my confidence, but it's not like I got a choice. So I just sigh and stare into the plans again.

"You will need to find a way to take the codes from that batarian." Nicolai explained.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I asked.

"That's for you and Sedik to decide, not me." He said.

"Fantastic… I'm in Omega for 2 days and we're already thinking of how to blow u-"

Suddenly, I'm interrupted by a swoosh of the door.

"Now, tell me. What the hell am I doing here?"

Ahh, piss... Zaeed is here early.

* * *

 **And it is done.**

 **Before I get into the review section of the thing (There is actually only one new review so its not ganna be long either way) I did not prepare a chapter for next week.**

 **If you read the last author notes you will know that i will be gone for next week, away from any sort of technology in the good ol' countryside. So I will try to prepare a chapter while in the country side and maybe, just maybe, I can get two.**

 **I also decided to respond to reviews through PM's and put them here. If other people are doing it, it doesn't mean i can't... probably. Anyways review thingy magick please**

 _ **Lord Morten -** **It's like me mum always says, Shut up and keep er goin'.**_

 **Reviews done.**

 **Now I gotta go 'cause one of my friends is really impatient. I'll see ya all later.**


	5. Life on Omega: Part 3

**Wassup ya all, Tomce795 here and oh, manly man Dan was this hard to write.**

 **This thing was written on mobile, solely on mobile. Had to double check everything cause phones do not really have a working spell and grammar check. I also installed Word, Onedrive and a sweet keyboard app called Ginger into my phone. So I'm gonna try to avoid writing on mobile, but I kinda have to write the next chapter on mobile, so good luck with that future me.**

 **Enough complaining! Here's the chapter.**

 **Warning: F-bombs are coming in the first few paragraphs.**

* * *

 **December 19th, 14:04  
** **Omega, Nicolai's gun store**

After a lengthy explanation, Zaeed finally responded, "So you want to send a kid to a Blue Suns' compound and hope that he can open a back door, so that we could take it over?"

Truth be told I still think it's a horrible idea.

"Yes, something like that." Nicolai said.

They are basically sending me to my death

"I don't see it happening." Zaeed said.

Somebody on my side!

"Finally, someone agrees with me!" I basically shout.

"Didn't you hire me for this?" Zaeed asks me.

"That was before I knew that we were going to throw me into hell." I dryly responded.

Zaeed only looked at me with mild surprise, before looking over to Nicolai. "So am I getting paid for this or what?"

Nicolai only looked over to me. Bastard.

Sighing, I said "8,000 credits. That's all I can offer expect the pleasure of killing Blue Suns."

"I could take a much more simpler contract and get 5 times more credits, why would I take your much harder contract for less credits?" Zaeed asked.

"Because, I didn't fucking ask for this!" I finally snapped. "I didn't want to be in this damned hellhole! Hell, I wish I was back on Earth! Sitting on my ass all day and playing video games!"

I took a deep breath, before continuing "But, I'm not. Because of some asshole with a stick so far up his ass, he can't even see straight. And now I gotta crawl out of his bullshit or I'm ganna die."

I pointed a look at Zaeed. "And that's why I can't offer you much. Because of fucking fate." With that my small rant ended, everyone was staring at me with eyes wide open, even Emallia was showing an emotion other then anger and annoyance.

…

I think I broke her.

"Huh." Zaeed finally broke the silence. "Alright, kid. You made you're point. Keep the money." He said.

…

Was that supposed to be so easy? Or did I make some kind of Paragon/Renegade check and succeeded?

"Good. Now as I said, we will attack after about a month. Be sure to be ready then." Nicolai said. "You can all go do your thing now."

I get up with the others, before Nicolai put a hand on my shoulder. "You stay though."

I throw my hands up in frustration, before huffing and crossing my arms.

As everyone left, Nicolai began. "Who is he?"

Ahh, damnit. He's asking questions now.

"Who is who?" I asked faking ignorance

"Who?" He asked again, completely unswayed by my attempt to fake not knowing what he was talking about.

To that I just looked away.

"Your not telling me, are you?" Nicolai asked.

"No." I simply said. I just wanted out, maybe crawl into a corner and die. That be great.

"I was in Torfan." Nicolai started.

Wait, what?

"I hope you know what happened there." He asked.

"Yeah, Batarian slavers made they're home there, Alliance took 'em out." I responded.

"Do you know about Shepard?" He asked.

"Commander George Shepard, he led the main squad that wiped out the batarians, losing about 1/3rd of his squad." Now I was curious to where this was going.

"I was part of that squad." Nicolai said.

…

Well… Piss.

"You were part of his squad?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." He simply said.

That… changes things. Or perspectives

"So you served in the Alliance?" I asked.

"Sergeant" He said.

"What happened there?" I inquired.

"What didn't happen? We saw a way in, we took it. We saw traps layed down everywhere, we went through them. We saw our own die… We ignored them." Nicolai explained. "Shepard was focused only on the mission. And I doubt that I like it."

"Nicolai… I'm sorry, I had no idea." I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't have known." Nicolai said.

Man, now I feel obliged to tell him what happened to me…

I'm leaving out the time travel detail.

"It was Tim." I started.

"Who?" Nicolai asked.

"Tim's the one got me in this situation, alright?" I explained.

Nicolai had a look in his eyes. A look that said he was more than a little pissed. "How?"

"I don't even freaking know. At one moment I'm at my home and trying to sleep off my hangover, the next I'm in this hell." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"The guy admitted that himself, Nicolai. I'm certain." Well, he didn't actually admit it… Or did he? Damn, now I can't remember.

"Go home." Nicolai suddenly said or more like ordered

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Or go and practice your shooting." He said.

"Nicolai… Are going to do something rash and insane?" I asked, fully known the answer.

"No."

…

The lying bastard.

"Nicolai if you're ganna do something make sure only bad guy heads roll." I asked.

"I just got a long talk with Tim." He said.

"Nicolai, whatever you do, I need him alive and preferably not injured." I asked.

"Fine." He muttered.

With a shake of my head, I stood up and left the store.

"God, damnit." I muttered as I went into the cold embrace of Omega.

* * *

 **December 19th, 14:10  
** **Streets of Omega.**

Usually in Omega everyone minds their own business, but there is always this one asshole who thinks that he's king…

Or in this case queen.

Not everyday does the self proclaimed queen of Omega walk the streets. You'd think that everyone would bow to her.

Well their not. Usually when someone sees a glimpse of her, they high tail it out of there like if they get within 5 meters of her, she will kill you and everyone you ever known.

Well she isn't above that.

The queen I'm talking about is of course Aria T'… Something, can't honestly remember that. T'loak maybe? Or is that Lara's last name?

Whoops… got side tracked a bit. As I was saying she's the self proclaimed queen was walking here, with us mere mortals.

And everyone here knows the one and only rule of Omega.

Don't

Fuck

With

Aria.

Those 4 words are imbedded into everyone's mind.

As everyone was fleeing in the opposite direction of Aria, I was the standing like an idiot staring at her.

Did I mention that she had guards? Cause she did. Like fifteen of 'em.

One of the guards approached me and proceeded to whack me in the face with the butt of his rifle. "Quit staring, human." He sneered in his every batarian voice as I hit the ground.

Fantastic now my glasses are in 'piss if I know' land.

The batarian guard quickly re-joined Aria and left the scene.

Fun fact: I can actually see without my glasses, but don't tell me to look somewhere far without them, I won't see nothing more a smudge of mashed up colours.

"Quit smacking random people in the head, batarian..." I mutter as I find my glasses.

"I see you met Aria or at least one of her guards." I heard a very familiar salarian say.

I look up to see none other then Sedik staring at me.

«Sedik, aren't you a sight for sore eyes or this case sore check." I said as I get up from the ground and start rubbing my check.

"Here, allow me." He said as he produced some kind of weird tube thingy from his back.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Medi-gel." He simply said as he took a really tiny bit of see through yellow gel from the tube and applied it on my face.

"Eww…" I said as the sticky substance touched my face… and the gel disappeared immediately.

"All better now." Sedik said.

"Woah… This stuff is powerful." I muttered.

"One of you species greatest achievements." He proclaimed.

Yup, I remember reading that on the Codex. Medi-gel also apparently breaks several Council laws, but the Council gave it the green light just cause it was really useful.

"So… Why are you here?" I ask.

"I was following Aria." Sedik explained.

"Oh… Well, don't let me keep you." I said as I stepped aside to let Sedik catch up.

"Thank you." He said, before speeding off after Aria.

I look around to see the rodents of Omega skimmer back into the streets. Without their queen watching they don't have a care in the world.

But when the queen comes, they all hide… And the queen enjoys it.

When starting my journey back home, I could only wonder. What the hell is Aria doing out here and will Sedik tell me if he finds out?

* * *

 **December 19th, 14:24  
** **Omega, Tom's apartment**

2 days in and I'm already snapping at everyone I know.

Damn it and damn Omega while your at it. Wish I could lay down. Well technically I can, but not without knowing that anyone could bust down my door and gun me down.

Life's good on Omega, life's good.

Well... it was, before I got a knock on my door.

Slightly granting, I got up and walked over to my door. Being on the safe side, I took out my gun on held it firm in my right hand.

Opening the door, I could see Nicolai standing.

"Nicolai? How do you know I live here and what the hell do you want?" I ask in surprise.

"Answer to question one, Tim told me." Goddamn it, Tim! "Answer to question two, I need your help." Nicolai explained.

"My help? With what?" I ask.

"The Eclipse are smuggling red sand to the Citadel via ship. I need your help." He said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I quickly exclaimed. "You want me?" I look behind me to see if he's asking someone else, but obviously there's only me in the room. "Yeah, me, to go... and help you take out the Eclipse." I give him a ridiculous look. "Am I getting that right?"

"Yes." Nicolai simply said.

"What happened to being angry at Tim?" I asked.

"I was angry, now I'm not." He explained.

"Yeah, right." I respond.

"Look, you help me or not?" Nicolai asked.

"I need details." I say.

"Fine. The Eclipse want to expand their red sand trade into other space stations, so they are going to ship the red sand to the Citadel." He said.

"How are they are going to get passed C-Sec though?" I ask.

"I heard that they have an inside man." He explained. Harkin... must be.

I slowly nod "So how are we going to stop the shipment?" I inquire.

"We're ganna blow it up." He simply said.

"That's it?" I ask.

Nicolai just nodded.

"I can't stay in home for fifteen minutes, can I?" I joke.

"Omega never sleeps." He said.

"Fine, I'm going," I say, before locking eyes with Nicolai. "But if I die, I blame you."

"Don't worry, Emallia will be there." He tried to assure me as I left my home and locked my door.

"Damn, now I don't wanna go even more." I say. "What about Sedik?"

"He said that he's busy." Nicolai said. Well, I suppose he is following Aria somewhere.

"Right, great, I'm ganna die." I flatly say.

"Do not worry, we will protect you." Nicolai assured.

"2 days in and I'm already going into a bigass shootout. This is lovely." I mutter.

"The Eclipse are currently transporting the red sand into a small ship designed for cargo transportation. Since walking down a street with 15 big bags of red sand is fairly dangerous, the Eclipse are transporting the sand via skycar."

"And we're going to intercept them?" I ask.

"Not exactly. See, landing straight near the ship is a death wish, giving away their position. The Eclipse are going to try and land a ways back and try to finish the transportation on foot." Nicolai explained.

"Then we ambush them?" I inquire.

"Correct. We will ambush them and blow up the cargo."

"Fantastic... So as I understand you and Emallia will be fighting on the front lines." To that Nicolai nodded. "What will I be doing?"

He reached onto his back and grabbed a sniper rifle. Extending it to me, he said. "You'll be the sniper."

Taking the sniper, I said. "If you or Emallia die, I ain't taking the blame."

"Sure, now come on let's get to the gun store." He said, before starting walking towards the exit.

With a shake of my head, I headed after him.

* * *

 **There ya go. Chapter 5 is in place and hopefully you read and enjoyed it.**

 **I am ganna plan something interesting with that red sand thingy so keep an eye out.**

 **I wanna give out a big shout out to Aureola Amature for his/hers super kind words, he/she made me feel like I just blew up the Collectors base all over again and gave ol' Timmy the good old middle finger.**

 **Review responce time!**

 ** _Toothless is best -_** _ **Ask and you shall receive! New chapter coming on in a few.**_

 _ **Aureola Amateur - Thanks a lot. Truth be told I'm panicking about errors, at the first chapter there were way too many errors. You couldn't even look at the first few sentences without seeing them. So now I'm trying extra hard to make sure there's no errors.**_

 _ **Could you also clarify on my writing style? Truth be told, I'm just trying to copy the style of some of the first Mass Effect SIs I read. And naturaly, I keep panicking about the writing style too. I feel like I could do better with the dialogue. It feels bland and uninteresting.**_

 **And that's that, I'll see ya all in the next one.**


	6. First Job: Part 1

**Wassup ya all, Tomce here with another chapter.**

 **Now i know i said that I will try to get out this chapter out on Friday, but I was lazy. That's right, I got no other excuse expect being lazy.**

 **Hopefully you won't kill me for that.**

 **In other news stuff happened and you can read about it. So go do that.**

* * *

"So, why are we doing this?" I asked.

"To stop the Eclipse from poisoning the Citadel." Nicolai responded.

"That's bull and you know it." I say. "That's a bit far, even for the Eclipse."

"Fine, they are probably going to sell it to the highest bidder." Nicolai explained.

"There you go, now you're telling the truth. Hey, Emallia, what do you think?" I ask.

Emallia only granted in response.

"Sweet." I respond.

This is why I don't like being stuffed into a vehicle with other people or in this case a skycar.

The driver is too busy driving to talk or in this case piloting. The person in the passenger seat is always either quiet or angry at someone and refuses to talk. And that leaves me in the back seat and since I'm a freaking social butterfly it's fairly difficult.

Did I mention that skycars are horrifying? I don't really have an example to compare it to, but imagine you boarding a plane and then the plane pilot decides that everyone wants to see the city from up close and proceeds fly the plane about 20 meters from the ground.

'Hope ya all enjoyed flying High Risk Airlines!' the imaginary pilot would say as he crashes into the nearest building.

"This is your stop." Nicolai suddenly says.

"Wait, what, who?" I say as I was snapped out of my little space out.

"This is your stop." Nicolai repeats.

"You mean this lonely rooftop?" I ask as I start looking around.

"Yes." Nicolai repeats as the skycars doors open. Before I stepped out, Nicolai began. "You got the earpiece on?"

To that I nod.

"You synched your omni-tool with it?"

I nod again.

"And did you sync it to us?"

"Yes, I freaking did it! Can you guys go now." I snap.

"Right, contact me when you see them." Nicolai says as I exit the skycar and he takes off.

They made me do three horribly complex things. Well okay two complex things, the other one was just irritating.

Apparently, I already had an earpiece. That's how I understood aliens, but that thing was a civilian model so Nicolai gave me a military one. Oh boy was that fun.

Try to stick your finger so far up your ear to press a button, that is so small you need a microscope to see it.

After I deactivated it, I asked Emallia to talk.

Hint: Never talk to alien species if you have no translator, it makes babies cry and ears bleed.

So then I needed to shake the earpiece out of my ear. Nicolai said that it's easier with water or something like that, but we had none.

Took a good 5 minutes to shake it out. It looked like an omni-tool board, but way smaller. Nicolai handed me a military earpiece module which look exactly like the civilian one and oh boy, was it fun to stick that in my ear.

Took me 3 minutes to stick it in, but time well spent.

Then I had to activate it, that took another minute to stick my finger in my ear and press the button.

Then, I had to sync it to my omni-tool, fun things happened. As in pressing the wrong button and un-synching my armor.

By the way, drivers are still a thing in the future. Just so you know.

Then I had to sync up to Nicolai's and Emallia's omni-tools. Pretty sure I sent an invite to sync up to some random stranger.

After synching up, Nicolai sent me an app similar to Discord. Except it was like really well protected with that 5 letter password. That was 'Snoop'.

I'm blaming Nicolai for that.

After all that, I ended up on this very rooftop.

Just like Discord, you could use voice activation or push to talk. I went with push to talk, cause they really don't wanna hear me screaming.

Pressing my finger on my ear, I heard a little bleep, signalling that I can speak. "Testing, testing. One, two, three. You guys reading me?"

"Loud and clear." I heard the gruff voice of Nicolai.

God this is like playing Project Reality all over again.

Did I mention that Nicolai completely changed my omni-tool? Apparently he made me download some kind of battle mode app. Now, on the desktop there is battle mode option. If I flick that my desktop gets replaced by a minimap, my shield levels, my teammates shield levels and how much my gun has overheated.

A.k.a. pretty freaking sweet.

"No contacts for now, you guys on the ground yet?" I ask.

"Negative, looking for a safe place to land." Came Nicolai's response.

"Right, keep me posted." I say.

Well this is boring.

...

...

SOMETHING HAPPEN, PLEASE!

Needless to say, I was bored. Quite bored.

"Alright, we're on the ground, you see any skycars?" Nicolai said through the earpiece.

"No, it's like someone threw a credit chip that had 5 credits in it and everyone knew about it." I responded.

"Right, look for us using the minimap." Nicolai said.

"Uhuh." I responded and started looking at the minimap. "You guys behind that building, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, right in front of you is a big open area with almost no cover. That's where we will spring the trap." Nicolai said.

"And they will just go through that? Cause, they're ain't smart at all." I say.

"We're hidden, well at least we are. Also they will want the quickest way to get to the docking area and this is it." Nicolai explained.

"Alright." I say.

"Now, you two will cover me while I set some explosives." Nicolai ordered. "Let's just hope that we have enough time."

"Right." I and Emallia respond at the same time as Nicolai runs out to set the traps.

Taking out the Mantis sniper rifle that Nicolai gave me, I begin to look around for anyone who looks like they wanna shoot someone in the face.

Out of the corner of eyes, I see a shuttle approach. "Nicolai, we might have a problem." I begin.

"What is it?" He asks.

"We have a whole freaking shuttle that appeared." I say.

"Ah, shit." Nicolai cursed. "Emallia, let's get back behind that building. Tom, don't get seen." He orders.

"Got it." I say as I watched the shuttle land exactly in the big open area. I see two skycars following the shuttle. "Nicolai, the shuttle and two skycars just landed in the ambush area." I report.

"Saw it. Wait for them to exit the vehicles then I'll blow it." Nicolai said. "After that we all open fire."

I stayed silent as I clutched my sniper. I saw 8 Eclipse soldiers jump out of the shuttle with 2 other who were transporting a huge metal box, 3 Eclipse soldiers jumped out of each skycar, then they proceeded to pull out 2 suitcase sized metal boxes. 16 Eclipse troops and 3 boxes of something.

"What are in those?" I asked.

"Probably red sand." Nicolai responded.

"God damnit. There was supposed to be only one skycar, not a whole freakin' shuttle." I say.

"Well, get used to it. Plans go to shit all the time." Nicolai said.

"Ain't that the truth." I joked, remembering every that almost every mission in all of the Mass Effect games went to hell pretty fast.

"Right, I'm blowing the charges on 3." Nicolai said "When it blows, me and Emallia will shoot the stranglers, Tom make sure we don't die."

"Right." I heard Emallia say while I nodded.

...

Oh yeah radio communications.

"Uh, right." I mutter awkwardly.

"Alright, every get ready." Nicolai began to count "1, 2, 3!"

Let me stop this for a second.

Normally, explosions are really cool looking. Cause your enemies fly freakin' everywhere. Best example of this is Fallout. It's always fun to nuke a radroach with a Fat Man, right?

You should feel lucky all of that is in a virtual reality. Out on the 'real world' only real bat shit crazy psycho would enjoy that.

I made the mistake of looking at the explosion. While I didn't see much, I heard a lot. Screams of agony is a good way to scare someone. It sadly, scared me. It scared me bad.

"Holy freakin' shit!" I shout as I heard numerous screams tear throughout the whole block.

"Beautiful!" I heard Nicolai shout, through the comms.

The aftermath wasn't any better.

"Alright, me and Emallia are now moving in, Tom cover us." Nicolai said.

"You just exploderized about 15 people." I say to the comm.

"And?" I hear a response from Nicolai.

"And? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" I ask.

"Nope. Now cover us." Nicolai ordered.

"Fine." I mutter as I set up my sniper rifle and observe the chaos.

The skycars we're completely obliterated in the explosions. The shuttle fared better, but it was still heavily damaged and probably unusable.

Looking through the scope, I saw at least 3 people get up, one of them was shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I WANT THOSE FUCKERS FOUND, NOW!" Man the guy was losing it.

I spotted Nicolai and Emallia slowly making their way to the Eclipse soldiers. Nicolai was carrying an assault rifle, while Emallia was already glowing purple with a shotgun in hand.

 _Whop!_ I heard the familiar biotic sound as I saw Emallia extend her hand and a purple-ish ball shot out. It hit one of the Eclipse and he went flying into the nearest wall.

"Oh shit!" One of the soldiers proclaimed and started firing.

A quick _ra-ta-ta_ from Nicolai's assault rifle and he went quiet.

Suddenly, an asari appeared to the left of Nicolai and released a battle cry.

…

Did not know that asari had the throat for that.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She shouted as she started glowing purple. Me, being me quickly took aim and fired at her.

I hit her right in the arm, she staggered helping Nicolai noticed her and then he freaking bum rushed her. Knocking her to the ground, he quickly finished her with a short burst of the assault rifle to the face. Meanwhile, Emallia was throwing people around left and right.

I just took cover and did nothing. You heard it right. I did nothing.

This was the second time I helped someone kill. Of course, you don't go into a combat situation and hope not to help with the whole killing thing. But that didn't stop me from hoping, that I wouldn't have to.

Technically, I didn't have to, but I just reacted. And that reacting like that is either ganna get me killed or it might just save my life. I fear the former option.

"Tom! C'mon down, we gotta check what's in those crates." I heard Nicolai say.

"They didn't get destroyed?" I ask.

"Well one of them is almost destroyed, but I'm sure the red sand didn't get destroyed." Nicolai responded.

"You do know that I don't have a way down." I dryly say.

"Ladder, behind you." Nicolai said and he was right, there was a ladder behind me.

"Oh… How the hell did I not notice that?" I ask as I steadily place my foot on the ladder.

"I don't know and don't care, but get down here quick." Nicolai said.

After a sigh, I start making my way down. The ladder feels like it's about to fall at any moment.

Finally reaching the ground, I heard a familiar _click_ of a Mass Effect gun.

"Hands where, I can see them." An asari's voice said, before I slowly raised my hands.

"Turn around… Slowly." I did as ordered and stood face to face to an Eclipse asari.

First of all, she's a beauty. Secondly, did the most cliché thing happened to me? As in getting captured?

"Hey, Tom. I'm getting some communication problems. You know anythi… out… hat?" I heard Nicolai's voice through the comm deteriorate.

"Well god fuc-"BONK _!_ I tried to say as I got whacked in the face and I lost consciousness almost instantly. Falling down to the ground I could hear.

"Hostiles! Way… many… can't… get to… run!" I barely heard Nicolai's voice as everything went black.

* * *

 **Chapter done.**

 **Now I'm not sure when the next chapter is going up. I'm still not sure about my updating schedule so I need some suggestions people!**

 **Anyways, review time!**

 _ **Guest - Wow, kitas Lietuvis. Negalvojau kad jų čia yra. Žodžiu tikiuosi, kad tau patiko šitas skyrius. (Note: Everyone else ignore this, native language speakers are speaking.)**_

 _ **Toothless is Best -** **Thanks. It's hard for an amateur writor to actually know how good his work is so I'm basically dependant on the readers opinions, so it's good to know that my writing doesn't deserve to burn in hell.**_

 _ **Aureola Amator -** **Happy to slap on a smile on your face. And I am planning on malignant something interesting with the job, just need to flesh it out properly.**_

 **Reviews done, so I am finally free! COW-A-BUNGA *flies off into oblivion***


	7. First Job: Part 2

**Wassup ya all, Tomce795 here with another chapter of As Time Unfolds!**

 **Oh boy, this was a bit hard to write. But hell wasn't it fun. Hard, but fun.**

 **Anyways here's the chapter, we will talk down below after you finish reading, alright?**

* * *

 **December 20** **th** **, Unknown time  
Omega, Eclipse compound**

'Painful pain is painful and should be avoided to reduce the amount of pain.' Is a good rule to live by.

Avoid pain, avoid death and all that good stuff.

Did I avoid death? Maybe. But did I avoid pain?

Nope on a big stack of nopes.

Waking up in a small confined room, sitting on a small uncomfortable chair is not fun.

Oh yeah, I do not see my armor anywhere, cause I'm currently stripped down to my t-shirt and pants. And since I had to leave my shoes behind to put on my armor, I feel nothing, but the cold metal ground.

I don't see my guns. And my cheek hurts.

 _Swoosh._ I hear a door open behind me. Quickly standing up and looking behind me I see an Eclipse female officer come in with two soldiers behind. And all of them have helmets on… Probably for the scare factor.

"Your finally awake." Is not a good sentence to hear from a baddie who probably wants to gut ya.

"Should I be scared?" I blurt out.

"Very." She responds as she turns to the two people behind her. "Leave us alone." And the two do just that.

"This is not good, is it?" I ask.

"Depends how you look at it." She responds as she begins to fiddle with her helmet. After a bit she took it off and I was presented with a freaking copy of the default female Shepard's face.

"Uhhh… And you are?"

"Kate." She response as she begins to fiddle with her omni-tool,

Now that I see the face of the default Shepard, I started thinking. Is this actually Shepard? Who is the badass Shepard that flicks off Reapers and punches reporters in the face?

"No last name?" I ask again.

No response. "So… what are you doing with your omni-tool there." I inquire.

"This." She says as she presses a button and I start feeling a sort of electrical shock go down my body.

"AHHH!" I exclaim as I start getting zapped repeatedly. "MOTHER FUCKING, PISS, COCK!" I swear as it finally stops. "The hell, woman?!"

"Shut up. I'm going to try and save you, but it's going to take some time." She dryly responds.

…

Save me?

"Why the hell would you save me." I ask.

"Because one person deemed you important and sadly, I own that person a favour." She said, and I already knew the answer.

"It's freaking Tim, isn't it?" I asked.

I only received a nod in response. "Now I gotta go, but expect a rescue in a few days." She says as she starts walking away.

"Wait!" I shout as she nears the door. "Three questions: Why the hell am I not in restraints?"

"Because this door," She points the only door in the room. "Is locked up all the time and," She opens up her omni-tool. "Almost every higher rank person has the ability to shock you."

"Alright, second question… Why the hell did you shock me?" I ask.

"To keep up with my reputation and to show that I was actually interrogating you." She responds.

"Wait, why the hell am I being interrogated?" I blurt out.

"Apparently, the Eclipse thinks it can pinpoint your other two associates." Ah damn, they mean Nikolai and Emallia. Of course I'm the one who gets captured.

"Third question," I start, but quickly get interrupted.

"You already asked the third question. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left.

And just like that… I was left alone in a cramped room with nothing, but a chair. Not even a toilet. Where the hell am I supposed to shit myself? Cause I ain't ruining my jeans. One of the only things I got left from my other world.

After a bit of looking around, see a camera. "Shit." I mutter. Our conversation was probably recorded. And that's bad.

The door is completely locked. Red circle and everything. Why can't I bypass it, Mass Effect 2 style? I don't got an omni-tool.

I sit down on the chair and start muttering. "There's fifty bottles of beer on the wall, fifty bottles of bear. Take one down, pass it around, there's forty-nine bottles of beer on the wall. There's forty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, forty-nine bottles of beer…"

*line break*

 **Half an hour later.**

This escalated quickly. As in me walking around the whole room shouting the bottle thing.

"THERE'S THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, THREE BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, THERE'S TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

I'm pretty sure everyone already gave up on listening to me. Positive, that no one is inside a 200-meter radius of this room.

That doesn't stop me though.

"THERE'S TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, TWO BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT- _ZAP!_ -SON OF A GUN!" Through my yelling I didn't notice an asari enter the room and freaking shock me.

Then I'm pretty sure she said some kind of insult, but I couldn't tell my omni-tool is gone, so is my translator.

"Yeah… Well screw you too." I mutter, but I was positive she heard that, because I was flinged to the nearest wall, because of her biotics. She muttered something and promptly left the room.

"OOOOHHH, THE PAIN! WHY DO YOU CURSE ME, LIKE SO?!" I started rambling. Look at that, I'm already going crazy and it's haven't even been a day.

Oh yeah, and biotics feel weird. It's like your body suddenly loses all it's weight and gets flicked off into the nearest wall, as your body immediately regains it's weight.

After another fifty seconds of nothing. I sat down back on the chair.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream."

*line break*

 **December 21th, Unknown time  
Omega, Eclipse compound**

The last thing I remember from yesterday is me singing and suddenly falling asleep. While I was sleeping someone left a bit of food.

It was not good food.

I believe nutrient paste would be better. That was just… nothing. Bland and disgusting. Grey goo of nothingness.

Oh yeah, someone brought a bucket. You can only guess what was filled in that bucket after a few minutes.

…

I'll leave the details out.

"What other songs do I know?" I ask myself. "Oh yeah… You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all down. You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all down. You put the lime in the…"

Needless to say, this is how my day went.

 **A few hours later**

I was sitting on my ass all day. Not that I had anything better to do… I literally got nothing to do. Usually when I'm bored I just eat… While that is an option, It's not a good one.

So I was talking.

"So then my friend said, Tom, what the hell are you doing? And as I put a Mentos in the Coke I responded, This. Needless to say we ran. The whole freaking bottle went kaboom. Those we're good times."

Hopefully the camera records all of this. I wanna see the crazy me in action.

 _Swoosh!_ I heard the door open and I saw Kate walk in.

"You've already developed a reputation around here." She started.

"I did? Wow, I work fast." I said. "So what's my nickname? The talker? Tom, The annoying?"

"You don't have one, people just call you 'that annoying human prisoner'." Kate said.

"Huh… ain't that lovely?" I joke. "So is it my escape time now?"

"No, I'm here to interrogate you." Kate says.

"What? I though you we're the good guy?" I exclaim.

"I am your designated interrogator." She says. "Now act along." She pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool. "Interrogation one, Prisoner number 253. Name?"

"Uhhh…" I exclaim as I got no idea what the hell is going on.

"I SAID NAME?" She says again as she freaking sucker punches me in the stomach, naturally, I immediately fall down to the ground.

"TOM! Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom…" I mutter away as I hold my stomach.

"Who we're your associates?" She asked.

"If you freaking think I'd give that away, your dead wrong." I say as I was trying to get up.

Kate pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool and immediately I got shocked.

"SCREW YOU!" I shouted as I fell back into the cold metal ground.

"Who we're your associates?" She asked again.

"How about this? FREAKING ARIA!" I snapped.

She kicked me in the leg. I grunted in pain

"Alright, then. How did you know about the weapons?" She asked.

"The… weapons?" I asked.

"Yes." She simply said.

"We didn't know they we're weapons… We thought it was red sand." I respond.

"Good to know." She said as she released another kick.

"OW!" I exclaimed as the kick reached my leg.

"Interrogation one complete." She said as she pressed a button on her omni-tool. "Good acting." She commended.

"Acting? You think that shit was acting… Man, fuck you!" I snap.

"I'll leave you to your own devices." She said and left the room.

"Ow… Ow… Pain…" I exclaim as I start getting up.

After a few minutes of trial and error, I get up with the help of the chair.

"That freaking sucker punch though…" I said, clutching my stomach.

And this was the harsh reality. This was going to happen every day, until I break out.

It does help a bit to know that Kate is on my side, but she sure doesn't show it. I would understand, but it's hard to when you're getting knocked around like a freaking ragdoll.

I was stuck in here… Until I break out. And that will probably take a while.

But I'm pretty sure Christmas will be soon… That be great… Santa could bring me a nuke or two… or ten. I would like to blow some stuff up in Omega… A lot of stuff actually.

Hopefully, I get out, before Christmas…

Chances are I won't.

*line break*

 ***INTERCEPTED TRANSMISSION***

 ***ALLIANCE SECURITY SYSTEM DETECTED***

 ***DECODING***

 ***DECODING COMPLETE***

 _From: Captain Anderson  
To: Ambassador Donnel Udina  
Subject: Re: Commander Shepard_

 _I trust Shepard with my life. I know he can do this and a bit of guilt won't stop him. We need the best on that ship and Shepard is one of the best._

* * *

 **And there!**

 **Now I'm pretty sure I will update the story at least once a week. Depends on my wish to write and how busy I am... or how lazy I am.**

 **REVIEW TIME BABY!**

 ** _Toothless is best - Never anger you again. Got it, buddy!_**

 **And that's it. Oh yeah the author notes we're easy today. I had no idea what the hell to write here and I still don't.**

 **Anyway's, I'll see ya all later.**


	8. Side Chapter: Part 1 Bailey's job

**Wassup ya all! Tomce, here with FINALLY A CHAPTER OF AS TIME UNFOLDS!**

 **Now reasons for this chapter coming so late is going to be down the the bottom, cause I don't wanna hold you up more then I have to.**

 **So yeah. That's it for now. Have fun reading.**

 **Updated: Big plothole was fixed where I got two omni-tool. OP as hell. As a result the Chapter lost about 100 words. OH ALL MY HARD WORK!**

 **Disclaimer: Ian is owned by the Fanfiction user UrdnotShaw. Props to him for making such a great character and you should go read his story. It's amazing. Too bad it's discontinued though.**

* * *

 **December 22** **th** **, Unknown time  
Omega, Eclipse compound**

You would never think that it's possible to be so negative about everything, that everything in life wouldn't even matter anymore.

Firstly, try to have everything you ever known taken away from you and replaced by a fictional world, that you thought could never exist.

Secondly, try to life in said fictional world's worst place. In this case a hell hole full of criminals.

Thirdly, get thrown in a really, really bad situation in said worst place.

And you got my situation. Sure I got someone who is trying to save me… but she's freaking smacking me around every day.

Anyways, it's been a good day… Maybe… I'm not sure there's no freaking clock here. So, Kate is still freaking silent. No last name, no background, nothing.

But either way I'm going to find that out. You don't just look like the default female Shepard for nothing.

Oh, yeah she asked my last name. I answered and she said that it was the stupidest last name she ever heard.

You try and have a last name that's 200 years outdated. Unless your American. Pretty sure people still use those ones.

So, no 'interrogation' sessions today. At least I hope not. I don't wanna go back to that.

Did ya know, that there is no other high ranking officer, besides Kate? That's good stuff. Means I won't understand anyone else who comes here.

Anyways, my bones are not made to withstand pain. So getting thrown into a wall, getting sucker punched and being kicked repeatedly is not well and good. It's exactly the opposite.

'Painful pain is painful and should be avoided to reduce the amount of pain' Still stands here.

So, I'm basically stuck here. Until Kate does something except antagonize me and 'interrogate' me.

I keep saying interrogate sarcastically, because it's more like borderline torture. I just gotta wait for her to inject me with some freaking pain stimuli or something.

 _Swoosh!_ I hear the door open, turning around I saw a human enter the room and place down a plate near the door

"Hey, buddy." I said as the human turned around and stared into my eyes. "The hell is that?"

"Food." He simply answered and left.

Well if that's my food, it looks significantly better. It's not freaking grey goo now. I think I see a potato in there.

Walking over to pick it up, I saw one thing only. Mashed potatoes. At least now it's yellow goo, instead of grey goo.

You know what's the best part? They do not give any forks, spoons, not even those sporks things (Ya know a combination between a spoon and a fork). Gotta go back to the old days where you either smash your face into the food and try and eat it or grab the food with your hands and stuff it down your mouth hole.

Lovely, ain't it? Naturally, I went with the latter option.

It was still bad potatoes though, like bad, bad potatoes, but still better then grey goo. I'll take this over grey goo any day.

I mean it's quite obvious. Anything would be better… then… grey… goo…

The grey goo reminds me of Alistair's cooking. Throw stuff together, make it into grey goo and bon appetite.

Though it might be better then this grey goo.

Look at that, I actually started hoping for other kind of grey goo.

…

Fuck my life.

* * *

 **December 22** **th** **, 15:42  
Citadel, Lower Wards, C-Sec Offices**

When trying to keep about 13 million people save from any and all threats, Bailey can easily get tired. But every time he helps people, it brings a smile to his face.

Although he doesn't say anything about that.

Of course Bailey, isn't your regular cop. He might take brides and he might look the other way, but only for the good of the people. He wants to do his part to help the people.

Now the interesting part about C-Sec is that every species gets their own radio channel, only higher ups and officers calling in for backup or big emergency stuff can access all radio channels. It's good. Cause managing about 300 thousand officers can be hard.

"All units, we got a 10-71 at the Slums, three officer are already on the scene, one is critically injured, unknown number of suspects, please move in to assist." Bailey's omni-tool beeped.

Oh yeah, and the human's channel's operator talks like she's from the twenties.

"Got it, I'm moving." He responded and took off with a dash.

"10-4." The voice from the omni-tool said.

Now 10-71 stands for a shooting. What kind of shooting, hell if he knows. But a shooting is a shooting and if that's where he's gotta be, then that's where he's gotta be.

Rushing to the spot, Bailey could already hear gunshot's. Taking out his service pistol, which is basically a modified Striker pistol, he went rushing down.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GANG!" A human male voice shouted quickly followed by more shooting.

With a press of a button, Bailey linked his omni-tool with the nearby officers.

"This is Bailey, what's the situation?" He as took cover behind a random wall.

"There's three of u- _BANG, BANG_ -One of us is badly injured and won't survive long without medical attention, me and the other one are still in fighting condition." The reply came.

"Right, try and hold out. I'll flank them." Bailey said.

"Right."

This was the fun part of C-Sec. Where Bailey can take action and that action will mean something.

Overlooking the small battlefield, Bailey quickly though of a battle plan.

The three officers were stuck in a dead end with little to no cover, the wounded turian officer was in the back area with another turian taking care of him, while an asari officer was in the front and using a mixture of biotics and good ol' shooting was keeping about seven humans at bay.

The seven humans were spread out in a curve, facing the dead end and blindly firing in the direction of the asari. While there was a lot of cover there, it was far out. So to get away they would have to sprint about 5 meters if Bailey would start shooting them from behind and then they would have cover from both sides.

But if Bailey started shooting them from the left side half of them would have nowhere to go, but then he couldn't get the shot on the other half.

"Alright, keep them at bay, I got a plan." Bailey said as he began to move.

"If you're going to do something, do it quick!"

Bailey took off on a sprint to the left side, making sure that the humans didn't see him. Coming a little bit closer, he could fully see about 3 humans.

C-Sec usually does not authorize lethal force, they prefer their prisoners alive and well, before putting them the cell. Only in a few situations can an officer use lethal force and hell if Bailey knows that this one is it, but hell if he's going to let them shoot up his fellow officers.

Taking aim, Bailey prepared for the first shot.

 _BANG!_ A shot to take out the shields.

 _BANG!_ A shot to the chest.

 _BANG!_ A finishing shot that went straight into the head.

A triple tap that can take out one of the humans.

"OH SHIT! THEIR COMING FROM THE SIDE!" One of the humans shouted and got up from cover and started booking it in the opposite direction.

 _BANG!_ Shields down.

 _WOMPT!_ As soon as Bailey heard that, he knows the asari lifted up his target and now he was flying helplessly.

"OH GOD! AHHHHHH!" He shouted while up in the air.

Meanwhile Bailey was already aiming for the next target.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Another triple tap to take him out.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" The biotically affected human shouted.

Bailey started moving to flank the other half of the human.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL- _WOMPT!_ -OH SHIT!" The flying human soon got hit by a biotic throw and was lobbed away from the battlefield.

After that little scene, Bailey rushed up behind the other half.

"Where'd he go?" One of the humans asked.

"Shit. Be careful we got a lone wolf around us." The other one responded.

"One of you guys go and find the fucker."

"Go? And risk getting shot by that asari? Fuck no."

This was the perfect distraction for Bailey.

 _BANG!_

"He's behind us!"

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

"Get to cover, quic- _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Three of four of them were already dead. The last one was already shaking in his boots.

"Shit! Okay, okay, I give up." He said as he got out of cover, dropped his weapon and put his hands up.

Bailey walked to him and then pistol whipped him in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"If it were up to me, you'd be already dead. But you're lucky I don't get to make that call." Bailey said as he put on handcuffs on the poor man. "You're under arrest for assaulting C-Sec officers and seriously injuring a C-Sec officer." He declared as he pushed the man towards the other three officers.

"Thank you, Bailey. You saved our asses back there." The asari started.

"Just doing my job. Now keep an eye on him, I'm going to check out the one you threw out." Bailey said as he rushed off in the direction of the biotically thrown human.

Nearing him, he was whimpering in pain. But noticing the approaching officer, he quickly put up his arms.

"You think you c-can take me alive?" He stated, unconvincingly.

"Listen. You are outnumbered by actual professional shooters. You obviously don't stand a chance." Was Bailey's response.

"I-I… Goddamn it." He said as he gave up on his cool act.

"Now, come quietly and you won't get flinged around anymore." Bailey said.

"Fine." The human said as Bailey clanked on handcuffs on him too. Leading him to the rest of the group Bailey started.

"I'm going to call in for paramedics." The asari only nodded.

"This is Bailey, all suspects are either dead or arrested, requesting paramedics on my location." He said.

"10-4, request accepted. Paramedics on route."

This is ganna take a while to sort out.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

 **In the offices of C-Sec.**

"I am Emily Wong of the Alliance News Network. New threat emerged at the Citadel. An Earth based human gang called the Tenth Street Reds. They are known for smaller crimes like breaking and entering, stealing and mugging. Now they appeared in the Citadel with a bang, by assaulting 3 officers with weapons. Luckily, because of the efforts of one Armando-Owen Bailey they were got out safe and sound. It is unknown how they got into the Citadel or how they acquired the weapons, but currently C-Sec is looking into the matter." The large TV screen in the offices blared.

"Another gang? Ian, you hearing this?" Garrus asks.

"I heard it, mate. The Tenth Street Reds? I thought they were a small time gang at Earth." Ian said.

"And apparently managed to pin down 3 officers."

"Yeah, that might be a problem."

"I'll go look into it with Pallin, he might switch over our case to this one." Garrus said.

"What? Finding a suspect who has already broken into 5 houses is not good enough?" Ian asked.

"No, but this case has people who want to shoot at us in it. So it's significantly better." Garrus joked.

"Good point."

With that Garrus made his way to the Executor's office.

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **Yes, I did add Ian in there. No, he won't take the story away from me. Yes, this was a chapter with 3 different POVs. Yes, I might make this into a regular thing.**

 **Reasons why am I lazy and didn't write the chapter sooner.**

 **1\. Attack on Titan Wings of Freedom came out.**

 **2\. I bought an XBox controller for my PC.**

 **3\. Life problems happened.**

 **4\. I was away for the weekend.**

 **5\. OneDrive messed up and didn't save my chapter so I couldn't write on my phone while I was away.**

 **6\. I am incredibly lazy and none of the reasons above matter, 'cause i could have written this in a few hours tops.**

 **There are all my non valid reasons why I couldn't write this chapter. I will now go apply blunt force trauma to my face and hope it helps me forget about all this. Or give me something else to think about... like a broken nose.**

 **Review time!**

 _ **Lord Mortem - '** **Lol' indeed my friend... 'Lol' indeed.**_

 _ **Aureola Amator -** **You know, now you're giving me ideas.**_

 _ **Toothless is best -** **Sorry about that. I was real busy for the whole week. (You try and build a freaking balcony.) Rest assured, I got no more trips planned for the month. So normal length chapter are coming back.**_

 **There is another review, but my reply was a bit spoilery and hinted at a lot of things in the upcoming chapter, so I'm not going to post it in here. Sorry for the inconvenience bfg10k17.**

 **There done... and now I'm hungry. Gonna make a sandwich now. Bye!**


	9. First Job: Part 3

**This time I won't even try to ignore my updating problems.**

 **Hello, I'm back, not dead, not kidnapped or anything of the sort. Right, basically I haven't updated this thing for... 4 or more months now.**

 **You have full permission to shower me with rotten tomatoes.**

 **I'm a lazy bigot, you don't have to say it, but won't even make a promise that I will update. I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep.**

 **I'll just say that I'll try, it's all I can do for now. Anyways, if you wanna hear more about my self-loathing it'll be present in the author notes in the back.**

 **Sorry guys. But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **December 23** **th** **, Unknown time  
Omega, Eclipse Compound**

Now before I say this, I wanna mention, that getting captured is not fun. You lose your will quite fast when under guard all the time.

But truth be told… I guess getting captured cleared my head a bit. Now I'm actually thinking instead of going on overdrive all the time.

I am still in Mass Effect, which is the stupidest thing I could ever hear myself saying… Well technically thinking, but I can't really deny that it didn't happen.

I am on Omega. Which is great 'n all because I'm basically in the middle of a hell hole, a _criminal_ hell hole, mind you.

So, knowing that, it really doesn't help my resolve.

Speaking of my resolve it's slowly starting to dissolve… Heh, that rhythmed. I should write a poem, might keep my mind of this whole thing.

Anyways, I am being held captive by the Eclipse because I have information about my partners in crime. And I do have information… It's just questionable if I'll share it.

Anyways, I'd better think of something. I doubt that Nicolas is just going to bum rush the place and explode-rize everything to save me. I gotta find my own way out.

Hopefully it'll be sooner than later.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

You know when you're thinking some really deep and emotional thoughts, someone has to come up and interrupt you. This time it was Kate, opening my cell door and stepping inside. I lifted my head to look at her.

She just looked back at me as she wordlessly dropped a box.

A few seconds pass and neither of us says anything. "And this is?" I start

"This is it." She responds.

I swear I never get a straight answer out of this woman.

"It being?" I try again.

"Your way out." The only reaction she gets is me lifting my eyebrow. "There's your omni-tool in there… and that's about it."

"So, you want me to escape… only with an omni-tool?" I asked.

"It's not like it hasn't been done before." She said.

True. But this is me we're talking about.

"Still would have been nice to have a gun or something." I said.

"Getting the omni-tool was hard enough." And with that she turned tail and started walking out of my cell, before stopping at the last moment and turned back to me. "And do try to not get shot." And she left.

Well... That's nice of her.

Got no time to think about it though, I have a box to search.

I stood up and walked over that the box. It's has an interesting grey color to it. Ain't that lovely?

I open up the box and I was surprised to see my omni-tool in there, I could recognize my little computer anywhere by now.

I quickly go through the procedure of putting my omni-tool back on. Flicking it open, I could only smile. Good to have it back.

I also saw my earpiece in the box, the one which Nicolai gave me.

...

That was a fun 2 minutes of sticking that up my ear.

Flicking open my omni-tool again, I noticed I missed a message. Not like I had a choice.

Opening the messaging, I was kinda surprised, but not at the same time. It's from Tim. Again. Feels like the only person I know. Except Nicolai of course.

 _Seems you got yourself into quite a situation. Captured by the Eclipse? Be sure to tell me how'd that happen._

 _Can't blame you. You are technically new here and Omega ain't the friendliest place you could have landed._

 _I'm attaching a few files to this message. First file is a map of the building. I'm sure you can think of a way out with that._

 _The second file is an omni-blade. Yes, an actual omni-blade. Thank me later._

 _By the way do hurry, they plan to brutally murder you._

 _P.S. Do message me when you get back. We got a lot to talk about._

 _-Tim_

That… was unexpected. I downloaded the 2 files that Tim attached.

An omni-blade is something that could be useful to me. I mean it's a holographic thingy of death, I gotta have that.

Also, ganna need to read up on how it works. Right, anyways the map.

I open up the building's map… And it's smaller then I though.

Now there's six cells… Which I can guess I'm in one of them. The path from the cells leads up north, at least I _think_ it's north, but if the guards are smarter then I think they would be it might be guarded. The path forks into two and goes off the opposite direction. There are rooms littered around the path, mostly small rooms, might be quarters.

An interesting thing to note is that there is a layout of the air vents on the map. The vents seem to be connecting almost every room together, but most of them go through the rooms.

Now that means I have an alternative to corridors… But if there are people in those rooms, I'm ganna have trouble.

The risk is high… But the priiize...

…

God, I'm horrible.

The building isn't big… One huge room, which is basically a requirement for enemy garrisons now and a lot of small one littered around the corridors.

I noticed that you can get up to the roof from the vents. Seems to be my best bet.

Right better pack up and prepare.

Still gotta install that omni-blade, it might come in handy.

Navigating my omni-tool I found the installer. Open it, click the big 'ol button labeled 'install' and then it's basically a matter of time.

I just had to laugh a bit, as I understood my situation. Here I was, about to go attempt a stealth mission, to sneak away from an Eclipse base. If you told me, that I would be doing this a few weeks ago. I would have questioned your sanity.

Look how fate makes fun of me.

Right, Omni-blade installed, gonna give it a test run.

Opening the omni-blade program, I could only smile. There we're a few options available for me. One of them is to incorporate my Overload into the blade. Make it all shocky 'n stuff.

I'll skip that for now.

Mapping the omni-blade to my hotbar, I opened it.

With a nice _KCUNK!_ the omni-blade sprung out of my arm.

I had to stop myself and not touch the edges… from what I heard that thing can cut a lot of things.

Closing the omni-blade I mentally prepared myself.

'Shit's ganna go down, and you'll scream a lot. But don't die… You gotta live, at least for now.' I said to myself.

Stepping closer to my cell's door, I noticed that the lock was still… red.

Welp there goes that plan out the window.

I still touched the lock and in my surprise, the lock turned green.

"Okay…" I managed to mutter.

That was weird, but there's no time to think about that now.

I gotta get out. I need to get out.

I pressed the lock and was surprised to see it open without any resistance.

Peeking my head out the door I could see that the hallway was clear. Not a soul.

Thanking whatever god was watching me, I made my where to where I remembered was the entrance to the vents.

Seeing a small door like thingy with a few holes placed in the wall, I could only assume that was it.

Crouching down, I saw that it had a password lock. 4-digit, far too many possible combinations.

Just my luck.

I doubt I can hack that. Never even used the hacking program on my omni-tool.

Silently cursing, I started looking for alternatives. I could try to cut it with the omni-blade, but it's not like I know if it'll even cut it. Could be too thick.

Activating my omni-tool I noticed a datapad on the ground near the vent door. Picking it up, I started reading.

 _4829\. Thank me later._

Well I'll be damned... That must be either Kate or Timmy.

Got no time to think on that right now, just gotta hope this thing works.

Four… Eight, Two, Nine.

With a little _beep_ the vent doors opened up.

Tom, one.

Vent, zero.

Grinning, I slowly crawled in the vent.

It's ugly to look at. The vents blank and boring, barely lit (to be expected) and has a very grey-ish look to it.

Also, it's uncomfortable crawling on metal (again, to be expected).

I thought about opening my omni-tool and turning on the flashlight, but that could be a bad idea. People might see the light.

Crawling is as slow as you could expect, the Call of Duty and Battlefield games didn't lie.

Seeing an upcoming turn, my body went on autopilot and my mind drifted to other thoughts.

I still got no idea what the hell am I going to do. My plan is to get on the roof and… call Nicolai, I guess.

I could probably think of a better one, but I got none.

Approaching another vent door, I started hearing voices.

Which were not speaking English mind you.

Heard a very woman like voice and one of those batarian like voices.

Why can't I understand them? I have my omni-tool on, but-

Oh yeah, the translator is probably off.

Stopping in my tracks, I started fiddling with the mini super computer, before something exploded.

 _BANG!_

The whole place shook, as I managed to keep steady (being prone, helps a lot).

The two voices started talking in a more panicked manner as my search became more frantic as well.

Translator, translator, trans… found it!

 _Boop_

"-ttacking?" The woman said, sounded like a question. She's either human or asari, one of those.

Now that she mentions it. I do hear gunshots. And screams. And death. And generally everything I could imagine in a real gunfight.

"Check in with command." The batarian responded, as I heard multiple omni-tools open.

After a few seconds, the asari closed her omni-tool and stated. "It's them."

"Here? They're after that prisoner." The batarian said.

"Well then… Let's go get him." The asari said and I heard their weapons getting unfolded. Shortly after, they left the room and trotted off to somewhere.

Huh. Shit. I haven't seen any other prisoners except me. So, I can only hope they won't find me.

Crawling closer to the vent door, I saw that it had another code lock.

Crap… 4-digit again.

I can only hope that the last code works.

 _Four, eight, two, nine._

I saw a red light blink and the door didn't open.

Shit… Time for plan B. A.k.a start stabbing the shit out of the door.

Extending my omni-blade, I started cutting the door open.

Crude, but hopefully it'll work.

A few more seconds of cutting and the door flopped open. Thank god, the vent doors aren't too thick. I immediately crawled forward and entered the room.

The room was pretty small. A small armory by the looks of it. Had unlocked gun lockers, which was lovely.

Right, weapons first.

Heading over to the weapons locker, I instantly saw an Avenger assault rifle. Taking, that no questions asked. Good to feel something

Next up was a Predator pistol and a holster to go with it. Again, taking those as well.

Not having any magnetic locks on my clothes, I couldn't store the pistol, but luckily, I had the holster. So, yay me.

Equipping myself for combat, I thought about what was I getting into. There's no way I will be able to fight through every merc here. I ain't Shepard.

So, sneaking tactics it is. Time to be Sam Fisher, which should go as well as me trying to be Shepard.

Now I could continue to go through the vents and up to the roof, but I had no codes and I bet I make a lot of noise when I start slashing the door with my omni-blade. And let's not forget the fact that I'm going through all those room. I'm basically bound to meet someone with their gun in my face.

And there are people who are currently attacking the base. So, that must put them all on high alert.

I could also try to use the confusion and advance through the corridors. And while that is still risky, at least I can try to fight back then. Keyword: try.

I gotta choose, before time chooses for me.

Suddenly, my omni-tool started beeping. Oh, good lord someone is calling me. In the middle of a stealth mission. Great.

Clicking accept call, I reduced the volume of the call and whispered.

"Who is this?" I asked.

I was met by a few dozen gunshots and a thick Russian accent. "Good you're alive."

"Nicolai? Are you the one shooting shit, here?" By this point, most of my sentences ends in a question mark.

"Who else could it be? Me, Sedik and Emallia are coming to get you out of here."

…

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I though you guys forgot about me." I said with a smile. "So, what's the plan?"

"We breached the compound with explosives, quite easy when they don't have snipers on their roof. And now we're making our way to the cells." Nicolai explained as I heard a few more shots go off. "Speaking of the cells, how'd you get your omni-tool?"

"Oh, I'm not in the cells. Someone on Timmy's payroll broke me out, gave me my omni-tool and said good luck. Currently, in an armory near the cells, armed and somehow not panicking."

"We're on the far top right side of the facility, anyway you can get to us?" Nicolai asked.

"Let me check." I said as I opened the map. Right so far top right side, that's quite a ways across and it would take a bit to get there, not to mention the enemy concentration on them.

"That would be a bit risky, considering the fact that there are far too many enemies in your direction." After a few seconds, I noticed something on the map. "Actually… There's a vent that leads to the roof near you. I could go up to the roof from my side, and make my way to that vent. It'll take a bit longer, but if you guys hold your location, I should be able to get there."

"Sounds good, we'll hold the line." That almost made me giggle.

"Okay, I'm moving." I said and ended the call.

Right, plan didn't change: get to the vent that leads to the roof.

Oh, how I love my life.

* * *

 **There it is. A chapter that went through 3 revisions and written in the spawn of 4 months. It's done. And I do gotta thank a few people for it.**

 **First of all I'd like to thank the people who followed while this story was on hiatus. I'll now personally thank them.**

 **Huge thanks to** _ **Oniele, Dark Lord Shawn, , ninjafox-yoko, Trident arrow.**_ **You guys helped me via murdering my phone through notifications and unimaginable mental pain. You guys have my everlasting thanks.**

 **Course, I would also like to thank the people who reviewed during my 'active' time. You know who you guys are, but you still have my thanks. Yes, even the guests.**

 **Right, I'll be heading off to at least start writing the next chapter, or else I'll go away for a whole year next time.**

 **I'll see ya all later.**


	10. First Job: Part 4

**Wassup ya all, Tomce795 and WOW! Look at that a chapter that didn't take a whole month.**

 **I've got down a pretty good schedule. Basically I aim to write about 300 words a day. It works out pretty good.**

 **Anyways, since I still don't have anything to say in here I'll see you in the end.**

* * *

 **December 23th** **, 16:18  
** **Omega, Eclipse Compound**

In the end, I decided to crawl through the vents. Slower, but less risky than going out and getting shot by mercs. **  
**

Not getting shot is the big deal, because I don't have any protection, armor or shields. And pretty sure the mercs will get a shot off, before I can.

So naturally, I went with the vents.

The main danger in this, was that because the vents go through the rooms, it's possible to meet someone inside said rooms.

And since I don't have the passcodes to the vents (like seriously every vent door has a different 4-digit passcode), I had to cut through the vent doors with my omni-blade.

I also leave a pretty good trail to me.

So, I was trying to get this done pretty quickly.

It kinda helps that I hear Nicolai and the gang repeatedly mowing down people.

But it's definitely possible that the Eclipse know that I'm gone and are now actively searching for me.

So, I'll need to get this done quickly.

Here's hoping no one will see me.

* * *

 **Eight minutes later...**

Shit.

I'm near a room where there are two Eclipse soldiers there. Both of them are salarians.

They don't see me, but I'm right next to the vent.

Now obviously, this is bad. I might need to backpedal to the last room and go through the corridors.

Time to go back… Slowly.

My heart is racing, I might just pass out and have a heart attack. If they spot me, I'm dead. I got no room to maneuver, no cover, and no protection.

"You heard him, search the vents." One of the salarians said.

Shit. Backpedal faster.

"He cuts through the vent doors, he should be in this vent now." The other one said.

Double shit.

I was nearing the turn in the vent, before the vent doors opened.

Triple shit.

"Well, anything?" The first salarian asked.

"Hold on." The seconds one said and then I saw a light from his omni-tool turn on.

And it was pointed at me.

Quadruple shit.

Quickly taking my Avenger rifle, I started riddling the bugger with bullets. And since I was prone, I was hitting most of my shots. Pretty sure I got through his shields.

"Ahhh!" The second salarian said has he backpedaled from the vent. "It's him!"

Great, now they know.

Releasing an overload in their direction and not even looking if I hit it, I managed to get around the turn and took a breath.

I'm running out of shits to say.

I turned on my omni-tool and called Nicolai. As soon as he picked up, I started. "Nicolai, they know I'm here. Got two contacts in the room next to the vent that I'm at. The hell do I do?" (I played a lot of Project Reality (Imagine Arma 3, but Battlefield 2 style) so I got good at military talk… Kinda)

"Get to the last room and go through the hallways. Don't let them blow you out of that vent."

"Right." I said as I started going loudly. Try and crawl fast on the ground. See the result.

Soon, I got to the last room and opened the door to the corridor. Turning my head to peek a little, I saw no one.

Being the person that I was, I sprinted out and went in the direction where the roof access was. Tightening the grip on my Avenger rifle, I noticed that the door where the salarians was opened.

And the salarians, well… They were sticking their head out.

There was no way they couldn't have seen me. So, I did the only thing that was on my mind. Stop, shoot and attempt to run away.

Obviously, it never turns out how I want it.

Stopping in my tracks, I remember the limited training I gotten with the rifle. Brace it against my shoulder, aim and fire.

The first shots impacted the salarian's shields and he immediately went into cover.

Seeing that I had a moment of a breather, I started backing up while still holding my rifle at the door, ready to shoot if the guy even takes a peak.

My mind was running on full adrenaline now. No time to think, no time to understand what is happening, you just gotta trust whatever your body does now.

By the lord, I hope whatever my body is doing, it does it right.

I slowly backed myself into the previous room, standing in the doorway and trying to avoid showing off even an inch of myself to the salarian.

I opened up my omni-tool and called up Nicolai again.

"Nicolai, I'm in a bit of trouble here. There's two salarians here and I am stuck in one of the rooms. Got nowhere to go without risk of getting shot." I said.

"The way I see it, you'll have to kill them." He shot back.

Kill?

Nicolai noting my lack of answer said. "Kill, dispose, get rid of, deal with. There is no easy way of wording it, but right now, you're in a situation where it's kill or be killed. No other way around it."

"Nicolai… This is not what I signed up for…" I said meekly.

"Sometimes fate chooses us." Nicolai simply responded.

"Well then fate is one big son of a- _BANG!_ -BITCH!" In the middle of all my colorful wording one of the salarians used the vents to get to me. And shoot me. In the leg. Bastard.

Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah.

I hit the ground with a big thud, dropping my assault rifle in the process. The salarian climbed out of the vent while I was still rolling on the ground.

You know when you hit your toe on something hard while walking and then you do this 'breath in and breath out' thing? Yeah, it's worse.

The bullet hit me right below the knee, bet if it was any higher, I'd end up like one of the guards in Skyrim.

Bullet in the knee.

I landed on my right side, where my pistol holster was attached. And so was the pistol.

But that wasn't on my mind right now, as I was clutching my leg. And don't give me that look, it hurt like hell.

"In the middle of a gun fight, you take the time to call someone? My humans are weird." The salarian remarked and if I'm good at reading salarian expressions, he was smiling. Bugger.

"No… That's just me." I said still clutching my knee.

The salarian just chuckled and aimed his gun right at my face. "If you're smart you'll tell me who's on the call."

I just realized that the call was still active. Nicolai must still be hearing all of this. "Never had the pleasure of calling myself smart." Now I was stalling.

Pretty bad stalling at that.

"I have no time for this. Who is it?" The salarian's explosion turned dark. He was not kidding.

I am in one hell of a pickle here.

"Who." Shit, he's getting impatient.

"Is." He has the crazy eyes now.

"It." Murdering look, right there.

"I… I…" I started stammering.

"If you don't tell me in 3 seconds, you're dead." He stated not too kindly.

"One." Gotta think of something quick.

"Two." Uhhhh. My mind's drawing blank.

"Three." Screw it!

Despite the protest from my wound, I rolled over to the side and heard a gunshot impact the floor where I just was. In a swift motion, I took the pistol out it's holster and started pelleting the salarians general direction with bullets.

A lot of bullets.

Until the pistol overheated and I'm pretty sure I heard him fall.

Now generally a Predator pistol has about 12 shots before it overheats, much like it's ME2 variant where you got 12 shots, before you pop in a new thermal clip.

That's a lot of bullets considering it's stopping power for a pistol. Well, a futuristic high tech pistol, but a pistol none the less.

You can only guess the result.

The salarian was dead, his body full of holes. The shield took some hits, but it obviously failed. I could count at least 5 bullet holes.

There's no kill like overkill.

I tried to stand up, but my leg hurt like hell, I had to use the wall for support. Slowly, but surely, I stood up and glanced down to the dead salarian again. It made me want to vomit, seeing a dead body, but I'll live… I hope.

Now, I still had that other salarian to deal with.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head. My omni-tool was still on and had Nicolai on it. Letting a small smile onto my face, I said.

"Nicolai, I'm going back."

"What?"

"I'm going back."

"Back? Back where?" He asked.

"Back to my cell." I said trying to sound convincing, while limping over to pick up my assault rifle. "I'll try and hold out there, you guys will have to come to me."

"Wouldn't it be better if you went forward?" Nicolai asked.

"Yeah, but not with this leg. I'm simply not combat effective with it. If I get into another combat situation, I won't doubt I'll get as lucky as I did."

A moment of silence passed and Nicolai said. "Alright, we'll be there. You just stay safe."

"I'll try." I said as I ended the call.

Now, for the hard part.

I had to get inside the vent leading to the salarians' room, without making any noise and doing it as quickly as I can. And my leg won't be helping the whole ordeal, because it still hurts and I've still haven't checked if it's bleeding to shit.

Making my way to the airlock was already painful enough, crouching down was like another shot hitting my leg, and entering the thing might as well been a nuclear bomb going off. It's like the whole Fallout series is happening in my wound, Deathclaws clawing off my skin and mini nukes blowing everything up.

As I barely, got inside the vent the rooms door opened. I stopped trying to get further away from the room and just stayed still. Not. Moving. A. Muscle.

Since, I didn't crawl far, I bet I was fairly visible. Hopefully the salarian won't turn around and see me.

I saw the salarians feet approach his friend's body and crouch down. After doing something, he went over to the other vent and started crawling.

A few seconds passed and he was out of sight.

"Fuck my life." I muttered as I began crawling again. I crawled into the salarians' room and looked around for something to fix my bullet wound with. Since I've never got shot in my life, I had no idea what to do.

When I entered the room, I noticed that it was more like a bedroom or something. It even had a bed.

That gave me an idea. Ripping some of the bedsheets off, I covered up the wound and ripping another bit of bedsheets, I applied direct pressure above the wound. Hopefully that will work and I won't bleed out in the middle of this.

Opening my omni-tool I also typed a small message to Nicolai saying that I was going with the original plan.

Well, back into the vents I go.

* * *

 **Five minutes later.**

I've reached the roof access.

Too bad the map didn't mention that it's literally a ladder that goes up to the roof (I've should have expected that to be honest). That normally wouldn't be a problem… But I'm kinda wounded. And limping. And I still might be bleeding.

Because I see no other choice, I'll have to climb this. And hopefully, I won't fall. Keyword hopefully.

Here goes nothing.

Since I got shot in the right leg, I had to use my left one more.

And climbing a ladder was not fun, took me at least a minute.

When I reached the top, I was surprised to see that instead those _secure_ vent doors, I saw a normal grate.

Wow, it's like they completely forgot about the roof. Which I was fine with.

But that still didn't mean I didn't need to use my omni-blade to cut it down. Although it was easier than the doors.

Cutting down the grate I stepped out to the roof. It was surprisingly empty. Little to no cover and certainly no rails near the edges. I am so not keen of going anywhere near the edges so I'll just keep trying to get to Nicolai and the others.

As I reached the other vent and started cutting it down, I heard another shuttle approach. Looking up to the sky I saw that it was another Eclipse like shuttle. It was landing near the compound.

Ahhh, pissing hell.

I opened up the vent and started climbing down to Nicolai.

* * *

 **And there. Wrote this in a week. This was not as good as I wanted it, but this is the first time I'm writing a 'stealth' segment, so obviously it didn't go well.**

 **Anyways, to more important stuff... Numbers!**

 **Now, not numbers in general, but the number of follows, favorites, reviews and views.**

 **Right now we have 32 followers... So basically wow. That number of people is not fitting in my house anytime soon.**

 **We also have 16 favorites! That's like literally half of the followers. So half of these people really like the story, I guess.**

 **Currently, we are riding on 22 reviews and every single one of these reviews was looked at and appreciated. Thank you, by the way.**

 **But let's get to the fun part. Views. Right. This number is completely insane. Now, get this, the fanfiction has... Over 3000 views. 3099 in fact. That's... A lot of people who checked out the story and of course, I'd like to thank anyone who ever clicked on this story. Your helping my self confidence a lot.**

 **Anyways, review time!**

 _ **bfg10k17** **-** **Good to know half the universe doesn't hate me. To be fair, I don't understand how people can not update for even a month, the crippling guilt is real. Hope I'll never feel that again.**_

 _ **Toothless is best -** **Alive and kicking!**_

 **Anyways, I'll go do something entertaining now. Like murder a bunch of people... maybe set off a nuke somewhere. Totally, talking about Fallout though. So not ganna blow up anything in the real world. For now.**


	11. First Job: Part 5

**December 23th, 16:24  
Omega, Eclipse Compound  
**

Climbing down the ladder was better than climbing up. Since you weren't fighting gravity by going up. Still doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

When I got to the bottom, I could already hear gunshots going off in the distance. I just had to crawl to Nicolai's location and hope the Eclipse doesn't see me.

Unfortunately, crawling is kinda scary, I guess. I mean, I can hear repeated and a few biotic-like sounds, but I don't see anything, even though I'm pretty sure I do hear people dying. Also, kinda afraid that something is ganna randomly jump out on me. Played a bit too much Alien: Isolation.

I am an avid gamer, so don't mind the countless game references. It's probably the only thing keeping me sane.

Anyways, after a bit of crawling and double checking my map to see if I'm going the right way, I stumbled upon my last vent door.

Ahh, good memories door, but I gotta cut you down for the last time.

Opening my omni-blade, I got to work.

"Who's cutting that vent door open?" I heard an extremely familiar voice say.

"That's me!" I quickly said, as I got the quarter of a way of cutting it open.

"Hurry!" Nicolai responded.

And so, I did. Since the omni-blade doesn't cut through the door like butter, I'm forced to keep taking out the blade and repeatedly stabbing the sides of the door.

While of course while I'm hacking away the door, a bunch of people are shooting in my general direction. Which is always great.

After I got the door cut open, I was met with Nicolai pulling me out of the vent and on my feet.

"C'mon! We're getting out of here!" He literally put me into an iron grip

I barely saw Sedik and Emalia, before Nicolai started dragging me.

"Sedik, Emalia! We are leaving!" Nicolai shouted as I heard a few biotic attacks launch.

Nicolai led me to a giant hole in the wall. I already had my suspicions on what caused it. "Explosives?" I asked.

"Explosives." He confirmed. "It's right around the corner."

He led me around the corner and I saw the skycar, nothing too fancy (at least I presume). He opened the doors and I got seated in the back. Shortly after, Sedik sat down next to me and Nicolai and Emalia sat in the front, with Nicolai being the driver.

It's… It's over… Holy hell… Nicolai started the skycar and flew off. I collapsed in my seat and took a deep breath.

"Holy hell… This… Fuck me, man." I could hardly believe it was over. "This has been one hell of a day."

"For you, perhaps. This is the stuff we usually deal with." Emallia commented. Wow, thanks for making me feel like shit. Not that I don't already feel like it.

"Emallia," Nicolai started. "He has just been in Omega for less than a week and has already managed to hire a legendary mercenary, help us out in two combat situations and get captured by the Eclipse AND break out. Plus, look at him," With that Emallia turned to me. "He has no armor, not even a shield, only an assault rifle, a pistol and an omni-tool, and he still managed to escape."

"Not without getting shot." Emallia muttered, eyeing my bloody leg.

"Speaking of that, Sedik could ya check that?" Nicolai asked.

"Certainly." Sedik started scanning my wound with his omni-tool. "Bullet went straight through. No major injuries, bit too much strain on the leg. Otherwise, it'll be fine." He began untying the bedsheets on my leg. "Crude patch job." He commented.

"No medi-gel." Was my simple explanation.

Sedik then went on applying medi-gel on the wound, but before he was finished Nicolai suddenly yelled out. "Crap, we got a shuttle on our tail."

As Sedik applied the medi-gel, I checked the back window and saw the very same Eclipse shuttle I saw on the roof, coming right for us.

"Of course, I forget about the one thing I see on the roof!" I shouted seeing that the shuttle was slowly, but surely gaining on us.

"I think I got an idea." Nicolai said as the skycar started plummeting straight down. Just before we hit the ground, the skycar pulled up and banked left.

"Fuckin' hell!" I shouted and looked through the back window again. It looked like the maneuver confused the hell out of the shuttle pilot and he had a little bit of trouble keeping up.

"Shuttle is gaining on us." Sedik commented with such simplicity that you'd think he wasn't in a skycar getting chased by an enemy shuttle.

"Why is literally every shuttle faster than this thing?" Nicolai asked.

Then I saw two weapons, presumably minigun like contraptions, come out of the shuttle.

"Nicolai, they got guns!" I was fairly close from panicking.

"They usually do!" He said as we we're approaching an area with a lot of building.

This can only go well.

"Hold on!" Nicolai warned as he started maneuvering the skycar around the building.

"THIS CAN NOT END WELL!" I shouted as we zoomed past the buildings, turning left and right and nearly missing one of the buildings.

"Don't worry I got this!"

"The hell you do!" I kept shouting and we almost hit another building. "This is the craziest thing I have ever done!"

"Shouting doesn't help!" Nicolai maneuvered the skycar around a building, then plummeted down and we were basically a few feet above the ground.

"It lets me do something else then panic!" I shouted.

The shuttle was starting to lose us, but then it fired the two weapons.

The effect was instant.

The ground below us got destroyed and I could hope that there weren't any civilians down there. It would not be pretty if there was.

"It's firing the guns!" I warned.

"I know!" Nicolai proceeded to pull up and now we we're far enough from the ground that only the building would get hit by the shuttle's guns.

Course that didn't stop the shuttle from firing.

Nicolai then executed some intense maneuvers, which involved circling around a building then making a quick 180 and going under the shuttle.

Needless to say, I was scared shitless.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed when we went under the shuttle and zoomed off. "That was risky as hell!"

"Saved us, didn't it?" Nicolai said and I could feel the smirk on his face. Bastard.

I looked out the window to see…

The shuttle.

"DODGE!" I shouted, as Nicolai suddenly swerved right and we barely dodged the torrent of bullets that was in our last position.

"Emallia." Nicolai called out as he suddenly took out something blocky and gave it to Emallia. Then he started breaking (However that work when in flight) and _somehow_ got close to the left side of the shuttle without getting shot. The sky cars door suddenly opened and Emallia attached the blocky thing to the shuttle.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked as the skycars door closed and we sped away from the shuttle.

My question was answered in the most beautiful of ways… Explosions.

It was glorious. The thing just went up like the 4th of July and disappeared as quickly as it came in. The shuttle was a wreck and came down crashing on the ground.

I was actually quite surprised how Emallia didn't even react.

I took a deep breath as it when I realized that it was all over.

"Holy shit." I simply stated.

"Holy shit, indeed." Nicolai said as he took off in the direction that I presumed to be where his gun shop was.

"Look…" Nicolai started. "I'm sorry."

Was this directed towards me? I mean he did just save me. "For what? Saving me?"

"I'm the one who got you in that situation." He stated. I couldn't see his face with him focusing on his driving, so I couldn't see the emotions on his face.

Now technically it was his fault… I say technically cause if he hadn't brought me to that gun fight, I wouldn't have gotten smacked in the face and get captured.

But then again no one could have predicted that could happen. But it's kinda my fault for not looking down, before climbing down. Look before you jump and all that jazz.

On the other hand, I'm pretty sure I got some good experience out of this (Actual experience not in-game experience). Course, hell if it'll be enough to actually go do solo mission now, but I think I did good.

Better stop thinking and actually answer, I see Nicolai getting inpatient.

"It's all good…" I started off, relaxing in my seat. "Well sorta good. I got shot, but that was my own fault. You may have taken me with you, but that was still my own choice. You can't be held responsible for my own damn choice."

"Plus, I think I did pretty good out there. I mean I managed to trick one salarian into falling back and I killed… another…" Realization slowly dawned on me.

…

I actually killed someone… And then forgot about it.

FUCK! How the hell do you forget something like that? I literally MURDERED someone and didn't bat an eye!

"Tom? You doing okay?" Nicolai asked, his eyes still on the road.

"I… killed someone." I stated, my face betraying any emotion that I'm currently feeling. "And I somehow… forgot about it."

"Kid, whatever you did, you did it in self-defense." Nicolai said.

"That doesn't really help." I told him.

Now… I knew this might happen. That I might need to kill someone and yes, I'd feel guilty about it. But it's the fact that I forgot… I completely forgot about the fact that I MURDERED someone. Mowing down countless enemies and forgetting about it in the games is fine… But this… This is not a game anymore. Hell, I got shot!

But I know I saw his body. The bullet holes that I made. The bullet holes that cost him his life. A life that this time I didn't _help_ take away. It's a life that _I_ took away.

"Tom, listen to me." Nicolai started. "If you wouldn't had done it, he would have. And you'd have been dead instead of that guy. And I doubt he would have thought about it for long. Be glad that you're actually regretting it. Don't stop regretting, it's when you truly turn into a monster."

Sedik decided to pitch in. "People can be like animals. Guided by instinct. You we're guided by instinct then. But only now are you coming out of it." He said, looking straight at my eyes with a serious expression.

Or whatever expression that is on salarians.

About half a minute passed, before I could muster up a response. "I… I know. But I'll need to think about this some more." I told them and I meant it. Hell, if I'm sleeping tonight, that's for sure.

"Let's just get back." I told them and then I realized. "Oh yeah… I'm ganna need new guns. And armor… And preferably more shooting lessons… and hacking lessons as well."

"Speaking of equipment… We found your armor in the room near our blown-up wall." Nicolai said.

"Well ain't that awfully convenient?" I asked.

"Yeah, we stored it in the back." He said.

"Huh. Well good. I worked hard to design the armor's style." I worked hard on that… Hard being two minutes of brainstorming for ideas and one for actually applying it.

"Oh and by the way. Here." Nicolai said as he handed me something.

And… It's my glasses. I completely forgot about them somehow. "Oh… I somehow managed to forget about them." I said as I put them on. "Now I can actually see. Thanks." Kind of makes me wonder how the hell did I survive without them.

"No problem." He says and after a few moments, I felt the skycar go down and land on something.

"We're here." Nicolai stated.

Opening the skycar's door we all got out, I saw that Nicolai had a garage like thingy on his roof. Kinda cool.

Anyways, we all got out of the skycar and most of us started stretching. Me included.

"Okay, Nicolai. I got stuff to do. I better go." Said Emallia. She has things to do? Probably include going to another gang hideout and murdering everything there.

"I too have to go. Need to follow up on what Aria was doing." Sedik said. Is that why he followed Aria? Gonna have to ask him about that.

"Yeah, alright. I will see you all in a few days." Nicolai said as the two nodded and left through the only door in the garage. "And what about you?" He asked looking towards me.

"Me? I… I gotta get my head straight. I'm going to go home and… relax. Maybe tinker with my omni-tool a bit." I kinda lied already full knowing what I will actually do.

"Before you go… I got something to show you." He grabbed a case from the skycar, which I presume to be my armor, and led me out through the door. It led to a small closed off staircase and at the bottom was another door leading to his apartment space. How I didn't notice this door is beyond me.

Nicolai led me out to the front of the store and put down the case on a desk. Opening it, revealed my armor which I wish I had 15 minutes ago.

"You already told me that you grabbed my armor back at the skycar."

"Yeah, but." He said as he grabbed something under the desk, it was like a small futuristic looking belt. The now dubbed 'belt' had a small circle shaped hole in the middle. "This is something else."

"Right is this ganna be complicated?" I mean can you blame me? I didn't study the freaking Mass Effect universe, I can barely understand how it all works.

"No. It's simply a belt like contraption that allows you to carry around a shield without having armor on." He explained.

"That… actually, sounds really useful." I say.

Nicolai then starts taking apart my armor to reveal a round disk in it. "This" He then hands me the disk. "is a shield generator."

Amused, I ask. "This little thing can project kinetic shields that can block bullets?"

"Technology is amazing, isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"No kidding." He says then takes the 'belt' thing and placed the shield disk (that's what I'm calling it now) into the circle hole. A little beep sounded off from the 'belt'.

"And that's how you get a portable shield." Nicolai says and hands me the 'belt'.

"What I am supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Put it on, under your clothes to effectively hide it and push in the disk. Then you'll get a portable shield. Easy, isn't it?" Nicolai said as he started to tinker with my armor again.

"Okay…" I said as I lifted my t-shirt and attached the 'belt' just slightly below my waist. After it was nice and secure, I clicked the disk in and I heard a very familiar sound of shields recharging.

"It works the same way a shield would work on armor, so you can have it. Might help you in sticky situations."

He's just giving it away? Wow. "And your giving this away?" I wonder.

"Consider it and early Christmas gift." Oh, yeah Christmas is what… two days away? Completely forgot about that. But can you blame me?

"Yeah… Say what if I cross two shields together?" I wondered.

"Bad things will happen. Best case scenario: it just doesn't work. Worst case scenario: it overloads and explodes." Nicolai explained. Now I'm filled with images of people exploding from double shields. Ewww…

"Don't cross shields… got it." I nodded.

"Anyways, I'm going to upgrade your armor a bit as a 'I'm sorry for pulling you into a dangerous situation and getting you captured' gift." Nicolai said.

"Nicolai you don't have to-"

"Don't worry. Besides you deserve it." I could almost feel the smile in his next sentence. "Let's be honest who wouldn't like to be more dangerous to your enemies. One of the best ways to do that is to make you a walking tank."

"I…" Ah screw it. Who wouldn't like a free upgrade? "Fine you can do that. I'm ganna head home." I said taking the Avenger rifle and placing it on Nicolai's desk. "But I'm keeping the holster and the pistol."

"Sure, you earned it." Nicolai said.

"Alright, man, I'm ganna head home now. I'll see you later." I checked my omni-tool.

16:50.

God damn it's not even night and I'm already tired as hell.

"Okay, I'll have your armor ready tomorrow." Nicolai waved me off

"Sweet." And with that I hit the streets of Omega.

* * *

 **About 5 minutes later.**

Omega is still as terrifying as I remembered. Everyone still hates each other, check. People hiding out in alleyways, check. Me being scared shitless at the thought of actually staying here longer than 10 minutes, check.

Thankfully, I made it home without any problems. Having a pistol and a shield helps with keeping my cool.

Anyways, now the reason why I need to be here.

This day revealed something to me. I gotta get my shit together 'cause stuff is ganna get down in a month or so.

I was inhumane there, back at the base. I shot someone, ignored it completely and only realized that when I was save.

Was I just so pumped up on escaping that I have forgotten? Is it that leaving me there for 3 days of loneliness and isolation left me with no reason why to even think of killing them?

I'm not sure anymore.

I feel sick of myself. Like I just murdered a bunch of puppies for shits and giggles.

Guilt is a powerful emotion… Or so they say. I just gotta think about this. Think it through…

Truth be told, I don't even know what to think anymore. I murdered someone and forgot. There is nothing to think about. It's just sickening and I'm not sure if I'll be able to cope with it.

I open up my omni-tool and select a song to play.

 _Distant_ by _Vindswept_.

As the guitar reaches my ears, I start wondering. What's ganna happen now? I still got a month or so until the games happen.

Something clicks in my head. The games… Shit.

I open up my omni-tool and send a message to Tim.

 _ **Tim, can you do me a favor?**_

 _What do you need?_

 _ **I need an app to help me write up the events of the game.**_

A few moments pass before I get a reply

 _Omni-note. Set up references, hyperlinks and such. Basically, like making a wiki._

 _ **Sounds good.**_

A seconds later, I find myself downloading the app.

 _What are you planning?_

 _ **I plan to plan.**_

 _Good... Keep me updated._

With that I begin to write down every little bit of information that I can remember from the game.

* * *

 **There! Chapter is actually somewhat on time!**

 **Alright this was a blast to write. Words just went on and on for me I almost didn't have to try.**

 **The shield 'belt' idea was something I wanted to do. I mean look at Mass Effect 2. Almost all your squad mates forgo armor and (presumably) either use barriers or some kind of shields. And because I want portable shields too, I get to write them in.**

 **Fun times.**

 **Anyways, reviews. One review really sparked my mind and is responsible for a good chunk of this**

 _ **Toothless is best -**_ _**Ehhh... I might have a super evil secret lair around somewhere. Don't tell NATO though.**_

 **This ones a special berry though.** ** _Kivdon - Let's be honest, I will probably never have real combat experience, most of these things are based of quick google searches and people like you talking about stuff that they know about, but I don't write this for the combat or realism, mostly for me being a fan boy 'n stuff._**

 ** _But the no remorse killing part is a big mistake on my part and I hope I did correct the mistake in this one. Hopefully._**

 **Reviews done and dusted. Now excuse me as I go and do stuff. That mostly involves gaming. I should go outside.**

 **I'll see ya all later, Tomce OUT!**


	12. A Day Off: Part 1

**Hey, look at me. Pat myself on the back, I barely it in time for this one. Chapter is here and you should read it, before I bore you.**

* * *

 **December 23th, 18:15  
Omega, Tom's apartment**

There.

I wrote everything down. Dates, events, everything about all the races, places, details about all the squad mates. Just literally anything I could think of.

It's like I just had to pour all my knowledge of the games into this… Well actually that's exactly what I did.

Instead of putting everything down in an orderly fashion I just kinda… Squished everything in and called it a day… Well a few hours… I'm ganna need to organize this properly when I'm done.

But first… Security.

I type a message to Tim.

 _ **Tim, I need a way to secure my notes. So that no one could get it. If anyone finds out, I'll be in trouble, big time.**_

 _Yeah, I can do that, but not through here. We'll need to meet in person._

 _ **In person?**_

 _Yes, what do you think, I just send you a program that encrypts the thing?_

 _ **... Yes.**_

 _Well, sorry to say that's not how it works. We'll meet in the Citadel._

 _ **The Citadel? I'm still stuck on Omega remember?**_

 _I know. I'm planning to get you some transport out of there, but it will probably take a while._

 _ **A ship from the Omega to the Citadel takes that long to set up?**_

 _Not just any ship. You'll know when you see it._

That totally didn't sound ominous.

 _ **If the Normandy is going to pick me up, I'm flipping the hell out.**_

 _Even I couldn't do that._

 _ **Alright so what I am supposed to do in the mean time?**_

 _Nicolai still wants your help against that Blue Suns compound, doesn't he?_

 _ **Yeah, but that's ganna happen in about less than a month.**_

 _Perfect, should leave me with more than enough time to prepare your transport._

 _ **It sounds like your trying to get a fleet to escort me to the Citadel.**_

 _Not exactly._

 _ **Sure, but if Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet shows up I'll flip.**_

 _I swear it won't show up and escort you to the Citadel, plus it's only 3 jumps away from Omega._

 _ **Oh… Can you send me a map of the galaxy?**_

 _Sure, it's a fully interactive map of the galaxy… Have fun._

Not a minute later, I receive a new file on my omni-tool called Galaxy Map. Creativity at its finest.

Installing it didn't take long. And so, I opened it.

The screen blared blue and showed me… well the Milky Way. It was literally like looking at a picture. Except it's on an omni-tool. And it's interactive. Why the hell would you need a fancy Galaxy Map when you can just look one up on your screen?

Anyways there's everything you need in here. Search option, zooming into clusters then into the systems and then you can look at planets in detail… Also, there's a little info button that allows you to read about the selected place. Be it planet, cluster, system or station.

In a few words. Pretty freakin' cool.

Anyways, now I have free time. A lot of it actually. So… I guess I should check what's what in the galaxy. Or something like that.

Alliance News Network. Probably the only news network mentioned in the game and might be the only one I trust. The only other news networks I heard about are that reporter's (Who you could, oh so gloriously, punch in the face) and the one that reported recent events while on the elevators in the first game.

So not a lot.

'Googling' Alliance News Network, I was presented with their homepage. And oh boy, it was filled with stuff. Local news, rumor, even stock reports. Not that I give a crap about any of this. But I did find something interesting.

' _Human and turian collaboration on an engineering project.'_

That sounds important. Opening it up I was found with a wall of text.

 _Humans and turians are strengthening their bonds of friendship and are prepared for collaboration on an engineering project. The exact details are unknown, but we had reporter Emily Wong question Ambassador Donnel Udina on the subject._

Next there's an even bigger wall of text about the whole thing.

 _Thank you for meeting us, Ambassador._

 _ **Of course.**_

 _Now what can you tell us about this project?_

 _ **While I cannot reveal too much about this I will answer as much as I can. The project will be done by turian and human engineers and it is also funded by the Citadel Council.**_

 _And what is the exact nature of the project?_

 _ **I do hope you understand that I cannot share this information.**_

 _A pity. What about the humans? How do you think they react working with the turians?_

 _ **I will not lie the Relay 314 Incident is still fresh in everyone's mind. While it was almost 26 years ago, we will undoubtedly have some aggression. But I'm hoping our engineers will keep an open mind. After all, this is a collaboration effect and one we can only achieve through teamwork. And that's what we're hoping to see.**_

 _And what of the turians?_

 _ **The turians were more accepting of this then us, I'll admit.**_

 _What do you think this will mean for the human and turian relationship?_

 _ **It should greatly improve. This will show that humanity is willing to work with other species, even those who we previously fought.**_

 _Thank you for your time, Ambassador._

 _The engineering project is scheduled to begin sometime next year._

Now… If I'm not wrong this sounds like the Normandy. Exactly like the Normandy… So, they're only building it next year? Didn't know that.

Wonder what other things I can find on here?

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

Whelp. They didn't mention that the extranet is addicting. Like seriously, you know how the internet has anything you need with a press of a button? Yeah, the extranet has that and even more. I'm seriously considering investing in a terminal, because typing with one hand is uncomfortable. I like my fingers running across the keyboard, thank you very much.

A lot of things here start with omni. Omni, omni and omni. Like seriously You already have omni-tool, omni-blade, omni-gel, omni-note and I can even remember an omni-bow in the third games multiplayer.

It's getting late though. I should stop and go to sleep.

God knows I need it.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **, 12:06  
** **Omega, Tom's apartment**

This is what happens when I don't set up an alarm. I sleep. Forever.

Opening my omni-tool I looked at the time and date.

Oh… shit. It's Christmas tomorrow.

Kicking off the sheet, I went over to my kitchen area to make something to eat. The place actually came packed with food, that I just take out, put into a futuristic looking microwave and watch the magic happen.

This time, I picked some kind of Asari salad.

Now I'm not a salad guy. I prefer meat and I don't really have a reason for it. I just really like meat. But I can't keep living off Varren burgers.

…

I just realized that I'm ate this universe's equivalent of dogs.

Best not to dwell on it.

Anyways, the asari salad which for the life of me I could never pronounce the name, has some kind of purple leaves in it, green tomatoes and the something that looks like peas, but a more darker color.

This shall end well.

The thing is… I got nothing to do today. Sure, I could go shoot some targets, but that will get boring quick and besides, it's the day, before Christmas. I gotta do something fun. And let's not forget the fact that just yesterday I got out of jail.

So yeah, excuse me if I wanted to do something relaxing. Though I don't know what relaxing you could do in Omega.

So naturally, I called on the one person who I knew who could help me.

 _ **Nic, I'm bored and we need to do something fun.**_

 _Nic?_

 _ **Nicolai, your name has three syllables. I do not have enough damns to give about that right now.**_

 _Seems fair, so fun in Omega?_

 _ **Yeah, currently wondering if it's actually doable.**_

 _Depends if you want to go to the Afterlife._

 _ **Questionable.**_

 _Thought so. Still want to go?_

 _ **It's not like I have anything better to do.**_

 _Okay, meet me at my shop._

Afterlife. Well it was only a matter of time. I already visited the Afterlife once, but that was to get Zaeed. In and out, no funny business. But this… this was me going out for drinks, if I'm getting this right.

And so, I quickly consumed the salad, which tasted better then it looked, but that's just my human speaking, I stood up, got dressed, put on my shield 'belt' (Gotta think of a better name.), flicked it on and got a satisfying charging sound out of it. Got my holster with my pistol and I was already heading out.

This can only go extremely well.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

"I still don't exactly approve." I said double checking if my armor and weapons are secure.

"Ahhh, but you're still going." Nicolai was already in the skycar in full gear. I just sighed and got in the skycar.

"That's just because I want to do something instead of shooting targets."

"So instead you go into the most popular bar on a the most villainous station, where there are hundreds of criminals and mercenaries by the way, and hope to get out unscathed?" The skycar took off the ground and started flying in the direction where I could only hope was the Afterlife.

"Well… Yeah in theory it's kinda stupid." I admitted. "But still better then shooting targets."

"Totally better to get shot AT." The skycar was now flying at a leisurely pace and I was looking out the window and admiring the sights.

"Touche." I said, after not thinking up of a great response. Truth be told I was bored. Simple as that.

"I understand it's been rough on you." Nicolai suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Getting trapped on Omega, getting captured and tortured, that's just not something someone straight out of Earth. I'm kind of wondering how you've made it this far."

It was… it was actually kind of sweet coming from him. Here's an ex-N7 commenting on my survival skills. "Thanks… I guess."

"Yeah, well I'm only telling the truth." And I'm only living the unbelievable.

"So, Afterlife, what is there to do there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Drink, look at half-naked asari and piss off mercs." Was the short quick action.

"Huh, no wonder I haven't been there long."

"Long?" Nicolai slightly turned his head to me, while still keeping his eyes on the road… or sky… whatever.

"I went there to 'recruit' Zaeed." I said, putting emphasis on recruit.

"And you didn't even take a drink?" At that I shake my head and Nicolai somehow sees this without looking at me. "Not even a peak at one of the Asari?" Damn, he's got me there.

"Well… Not exactly, but…"

"You totally did, didn't you?"

My face went into a frown. "Well of course I did. They were literally everywhere! It was impossible not to see them."

"Well I'm sure we'll see more."

"Not cool." I call out.

"Whatever you say." And so, we landed somewhere.

You know where Shepard and co. needs to rescue Archangel from Omega? And to get to the mission they needed to use one of the Blue Suns skycars? Yeah, that somewhere is there.

Getting out of the skycar, I could see that there were a few other skycars. No Blue Suns skycars though. It raises some questions.

Nicolai went in the direction in the Afterlife with me in tow. We passed through the elcor bouncer who didn't even look at us as we entered Omega.

And then the music started. You know the one. The thumpy, bumpy one.

The Afterlife was… big. I didn't really reflect on it when I was here last time. And the amount of people… Jesus. It's like it's always a party here… Which I guess it kinda is. Well at least every time Aria is here.

Anyways, me and Nicolai made our way into the lower floors, before Nicolai grabs one of the open booths and we promptly plop down on one of the sofas.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Now we drink."

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

And boy, did we drink.

Okay, Nicolai drank. I just ordered beer… and I still didn't finish it. It was about half done. I'm a slow drinker. Don't consume, savor.

Nicolai however… didn't bother going easy. He kinda bought something that looks like the biggest mixture of icky floods they could find. Almost purple in color, this thing reeks of alcohol. Yet I don't think Nicolai will be effected. At least he doesn't show it.

"C'mon, why don't you get something stronger?" He asked me for the hundredth time.

Well… one of those reasons would be that I completely neglected my common sense, got drunk and somehow got transported here. I'm not a heavy drinker. But that day… That day, I was a little bit more then careless. Hell, could you blame me for letting loose?

"Nicolai, I already told you, I like my brain sober, not drunk and stupid."

"Are you calling my brain stupid?" He pointed an accusing glare on me.

"Well… No, but if I consume anything more than beer, I'll be stupid." I took another sip of the beer. Honestly, this thing was bad. I mean I wasn't much of a beer drinker, but I know good beer… And this wasn't it.

"You gotta let loose."

"Letting loose is kinda what got me in this citation." I said with a pointed look towards Nicolai.

"Well, I mean I'm here. Pretty sure you're safe."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Just, before Nicolai opened his mouth, an armed batarian walked inside our booth. I just looked at the batarian with an annoyed expression. God, I was turning into Emallia.

"You." He pointed at me. "Aria wants to see you."

Aria? Wants to see me?

This could not get any worse…

…

I just freakin' jinxed it, didn't I?

* * *

 **Boom done. I'm going to bed.**

 **...**

 **Nah, I'll do it. Anything to delay the inevitable... Which is me falling asleep.**

 **Anyways, Ooohhh boy was this fun to make. Simply because writing between the big chapters is easier then... Action scenes. Those things are ganna be the bane of my existence.**

 **Also, played D &D today. Good time.**

 **And I almost forgot about the reviews. Stupidity at it's finest.**

 _ **Toothless is best -**_ ** _They we're a bit too attached to their guns... I know I love miniguns why shouldn't they?_**

 ** _Aureola Amator - Well I got no excuse for disappearing like that, so you got an extremely good reason for that._**

 _ **As for the getting married thing. I say she's a lucky lady. Do tell her that a random person on the internet congratulates you both.**_  
 _ **Yeah, I kinda completely forgot about the whole killing thing. Then with a review I remembered, 'My character killed someone... And forgot.' It took off from there.**_  
 _ **Also, good to have you back, bud.**_

 **There, diggity biggity done. I'm going to bed.**


	13. A Day Off: Part 2

**December 24** **th** **, 12:50  
Omega, Afterlife.**

Right, think… Why would Aria want to see me?

Tangled with the Eclipse. Nope, she wouldn't care about that.

Being seen with a dangerous group who hates the three gangs. Could that attract her attention?

Giving me an early Christmas gift? That be cool, but mostly impossible… I say mostly because impossible got left behind the moment I appeared in Mass Effect.

Or you know, I could just ask.

"Why?" I tightened my grip on my drink, I paid good money for this and damned if I don't get to keep it.

"It isn't my or your business to know." The batarian didn't even move.

I sign, relaxing a bit in my chair. "Can it wait after the drink?" Not sure if that was sarcasm. Might have been. I don't even know myself.

"Listen, you either go with us nice and quietly or we'll bring you to her with broken legs. Your choice."

Now there are two things I could do here.

One is to be a complete badass and shoot the bugger right there. And say a cool one liner too. Course that would attract a lot of unwanted attention. But the lost one liner. Think of their expressions!

The other one is to go and see what Aria wants. Which is the safe and uncool option. But the best one. At least until I am able to murder a squad of soldiers on my own.

"Fine." I stood up from my seat and took a final sip of my drink.

Nicolai started getting up too, but I turned to him. "Nicolai, stay here and guard my drink."

"Tom, you are going to see Aria, I need to watch your back."

I released a small chuckle. "Aria isn't ganna do anything, just stay here."

Nicolai though for a moment and then responded. "Fine, but if you're not coming back in twenty minutes, I will personally scour Omega until I find you."

"Sounds good." And with that I left to see the self-proclaimed queen of Omega. Aria.

…

That should have sounded way better.

* * *

So, I was walking up the steps to Aria's little balcony thing.

If I said I wasn't shitting my pants, I'd be a liar. So, I'll say it. I'm currently shitting my pants.

And… well… I reached the top and there sat Aria. Looking as bored as ever. I stopped for a moment to collect myself and then moved forward. Only to be immediately stopped by a mean looking batarian.

I swear I'm not trying to be racist, but every time it's these freaking batarians.

The batarian raised an omni-tool and began scanning me… For something. Probably for weapons… If the assault rifle on my back and a pistol on my hip totally wasn't visible.

"You know I'd be just stupid if I pulled anything on you, right?" I called out to Aria.

"Perhaps. But that's not what I'm looking for." Then she proceeded to open her own omni-tool. "No records, not in the Alliance database, not even in the Council databases." She seemed to think for a second. "Interesting. You appear to be a ghost."

I should have expected this. I mean you don't just suddenly appear in another universe with you already in the database, do you? "So where does this put me?" I ask over the batarian.

"That depends on you. Normally, I'd think you're another beggar on the streets. But then you've been seen with Nicolai. That perked my interest." She slightly shifted, but not in an awkward kind of way. It was more of a 'I'm the boss and I can relax if I want to' kind of way.

"I suppose doing nothing about this not an option." At that moment, the batarian stepped aside and Aria gave a motion to sit. And that I did.

"Let me makes this clear." She leaned forward, locking her eyes into mine. "You are a clean sheet. No one knows about you and can't find any information about you."

"Pretty sure you can make anything disappear like that." I said.

"True, but that cost money and more importantly favors." She leaned back and took up a relaxing pose. "Something that is rare these days. You are more valuable then you realize and you're lucky I found you first."

"Why is that?" I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. Goddamn, it's like the galaxy is dragging me into these situations.

"Some people would either put you in jail for not even having you in the databases and some would use you for more secretive missions." Now that she mentions it… I can see how useful it could be. Being a stealth operative with no references to look at… But at the same time, it could cause more trouble than it's worth. I'm pretty sure C-Sec would be suspicious if I tried to go to the Citadel.

Aria's eyes looked at me in interest. "I however, would like to make an offer."

I could tell that this can only go well.

"I make you a profile in an Alliance database and you owe me."

That's it?

"What? No 'go kill these people' or 'go retrieve this super important McGuffin'?" I am disliking this already.

"No. You'll owe me a favor, which I can retrieve at any time."

This… This actually isn't too bad, when I think about it. I get an identity. A legit identity and people will be less suspicious as a whole.

But on the downside, I got Aria breathing down my throat and she might call up the favor in at a bad time. I'll blow up that bridge when I come to it.

"Deal."

* * *

There I was, walking out five minutes with a profile in the Alliance database and owing Aria.

Guess it was worth it.

I walked back to the booth where Nicolai was and I was greeted with Nicolai sitting with Sedik.

"Sedik? What are you doing here?" I asked as I entered the booth.

"Nicolai sent a message and said you we're meeting with Aria." He simply stated.

"Yeah, I did meet with her." I do not like where this is going.

"What amazes me is that you are alive."

"Well what can I say?" I leaned on the nearby wall. "I ain't planning on dying now." At least not until I get out of Omega, then I can die a happy death… That sounded better in my head.

"What did she want?" Sedik inquired and I still couldn't read salarian expressions well, but I think he was accusing me of something with his sight.

Shit... I really got no excuse here…

"I… I ahh… I might have had no records of myself in the Alliance database." I shifted uncomfortably.

Even Nicolai looked up from his drink for this. "You had no records of yourself in the Alliance database?"

"That… is unexpected." Sedik commented.

I let out an awkward 'yup' and popping the 'p' at the end.

"What does this have to do with Aria though?" Nicolai asked.

"Well… She might or might have gotten me a record in the Alliance database…" I say.

"And the cost?" Sedik starts staring at me even more intensively.

"She gets to call in a favor."

Sedik seemed to think for a while. "Well it could be worse. But be careful, there's no telling what Aria will want you to do."

"I know."

"Alright then. I better get going. Good luck." Sedik said as he stood up and left the booth.

Nicolai then took another swing of his drink. "So… Aria?" He flashed a smile at me.

"If your implying what I think your implying… By the Lord, I will punch you."

"What do you think I'm implying?" He still kept on smiling.

I sighed. "I hate you… with every fiber of my being."

* * *

 **2 hours later…**

"I don't think you get it… The guy… He literally pissed himself."

I had to suppress a laugh, but couldn't. "No freakin' way."

"The guy wasn't expecting 2 N7 operatives to come up and shoot all his friend. Needless to say, I smelled it from all the way over there."

Nicolai was telling me about his time as an N7 operative and all the times he went out into the Terminus system to blow shit up.

He had a partner… Joseph. Sounds like a cool dude. Always was with Nicolai as much as I heard. Wonder where is he now.

"Hey so, Nicolai? What about your partner? Where's he?" I asked.

Nicolai seemed to look down for a second. "He… He was on Torfan. He… He was one of the ones that didn't make it."

Ahhh, shit… This was supposed to be a fun afternoon. "Damn… Sorry, Nicolai, I didn't know."

"Don't be." He looked at me. "He was a good man and I accepted what happened."

"Right…" I knew enough about Torfan to know what went down there. Shepard sacrificed a good amount of people to bring down those batarians… I think Joseph was one of those people.

"I spent… ahh…" I quickly look at my omni-tool. "2 hours and a half here… I'm still not drunk and you… consumed so much alcohol… That either you have cybernetic implants that I don't know about… or your drink just doesn't affect you."

"Comes with the job." Nicolai said.

"I need something better to do on my free time..." I mutter.

"What spending time with me, isn't good enough?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda like… less alcohol in my system, than this." I took a sip of my beer. It doesn't mean I won't drink it.

"You're not even slightly tipsy."

"Correction… I think I am."

"How about we go buy you a computer?" Nicolai asked.

"A computer?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah." Nicolai stood up and quickly finished his drink with one swing and leaving a credit chip on the table. "C'mon let's go."

"I like the sounds of that." I quickly downed my own drink and left the booth with Nicolai.

A computer sounded sweet. I mean omni-tool was cool and all, but let's be honest, you could not beat a computer. Okay tech powers beat computers omni-tool are mobile and extremely comfortable. I just… I want a bigger screen, okay? Call me an immersion whore.

And with that we went out of the Afterlife, probably the safest place on this hellhole.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **, 15:21  
** **Omega, Tom's apartment**

There I go home with a small laptop like thingy. It looked almost exactly like the computer thing in the main menu of Mass Effect 2. Except… brighter. Less black more grey-ish.

Me and Nicolai went to a mostly trustworthy electronics store, run by a salarian. It had a medium collection of computers and I don't really think the specs matter here, I mean we're all living about 250 years in the future, technology must be so great that there isn't any point of making the specs better just for gaming.

The time where all PC master race elitists, join hands and stop insulting everyone.

Anyways, we bought the computer, slash laptop and I played only 500 creds for this… Actually… This puts my bank account on… 9,500 credits. Hell 500 for a futuristic computer? This shit was in science fiction last week, I'm frickin' taking it.

Anyways we flew to Nicolai's gun store, I went home in full armor and now here we are.

Personal Computer, otherwise known as PC, has evolved. A lot. I mean, what the hell am I looking at?

Remember those sleek black cool looking laptops? Now it's… very sci-fi. As in sharp turns, weird cutouts sci-fi. This… this takes it to a whole new level. The top right of the thing is gone. Nonexistent. Just a sharp cut. It probably won't matter since it's still a holographic display, but c'mon leave the corners alone!

Also, the bottom is… kinda cut out in the bottom middle. I know some keyboards actually do that, but not to this length.

Otherwise… It's an interesting design… I mean I haven't opened it up yet, so it remains to be seen what this thing has in store for me.

Right… It's show time.

I take off my armor, bit by bit, before grabbing something from the fridge and smacking it inside the futuristic microwave and setting it up for 2 minutes.

It was a varren burger, full of varren goodness. Wait a sec…

…

I'm eating this universe's equivalence of dogs… Someone shoot me now, because I will not have the guts to do it myself.

* * *

 **Two minutes later…**

After my life crisis, I consumed the varren burger. It wasn't bad…

…

Oh god, I think that made it worse.

Anyways, I took the computer, plopped down into my bed and I opened it. A datapad thingy and nothing else special here… Except the fact that the keyboard is a glowing power button.

Well, I say button, but it's actually… a holographic button. I guess.

I pressed the button and the whole screen blares the color orange in my face, probably in an attempt to kill me.

The keyboard feels interesting. Imagine if you were clicking something and it felt like touching silk. It's soft, but there is a limit to that softness. It's freakin' weird.

The mouse… Is also weird It's kinda like a joystick. A holographic joystick… but a joystick none the less.

The screen started of loading the OS, I guess. Didn't even take long, I think it was more of a modesty, then actually what this thing can do.

 _Omni-OS 1.56v._

I swear if I need to update this thing I'll flip.

After a second of spinning things I was sent to what I could only presume, was the desktop.

There was the classics: Internet browser, music app… I think, folder browser. Basically, everything I needed.

I think I'm ganna have fun with this. Now there is one thing I remember from the games that peaks my interest. Games... or games within games.

And so, the fun starts.

* * *

 **1 hour later.**

Right, that tops of my list.

Firstly, Galaxy of Fantasy. MMO RPG with interesting combat. One time purchase of 20 creds. Taking it.

Secondly, Alliance Corsair. First person shooter, looks kinda like Call of Duty except you can control vehicles. 30 creds. Taking it.

Lastly, Kepesh-Yakshi. Strategy game out in space, kinda looks like Civilization combined with the combat of Heroes of Might and Magic. 25 creds. Taking it.

75 creds used. I think it's alright.

Got a nice balance of games and I am ready to be lazy and game all day.

Oh, what joy. I start up Alliance Corsair.

Time to kill some time.

* * *

 **Done! Also all the mentioned games do exist in Mass Effect. Call it good memory or wiki scrounging.**

 **The computer scene was a bit hard to write. Because they don't really mention how it works...I kinda had to be look at the main menu of Mass Effect 2 and guess. And before you say, I know that the keyboards of Mass Effect have a kind of feedback effect and you need to have gloves for it to work, but my brain can only take on so much science...and I am not a very smart person.**

 **...**

 **I just noticed that I didn't reply to the one review...**

 **Goddammit.**

 _ **Toothless is best - Hopefully this wasn't what you we're ^^**_

 **Anyways, going offline, 'n going to kill stuff. I'll see ya all later.**


	14. A Day Off: Part 3

**Yay, done!... Crap I mean, Wassup ya all, Tomce795 with a late chapter.**

 **Not 5 months late though... Like... two weeks late.**

 **Hey at least it's about 2800 word... Meh, why talk about life's problems, while you can read my insane imagination go crazy. Yes, insane things can go crazy. I made it a thing.**

* * *

 **D** **ecember 24** **th** **, 23:43  
** **Omega, Tom's apartment.**

" _No! I'm not leaving you!" The main character shouted as he was about to board an extraction shuttle._

" _You'll have to. Gokar is too dangerous to be left alive. I'm ending this… one way or another." The squad leader said. "Your too far out and everyone else is either extracted or MIA. It's the only way."_

" _Let me help you!"_

" _No, you've done your duty. I'm going to do mine." Then the main character froze for a moment then punched the shuttle and boarded it._

" _You better make out of this alive."_

" _I doubt it… But you know what they say, fight hard and die proud."_

Right this is… cliché as hell. So, the story of the game is chasing this… Gokar dude (who is a Krogan) who apparently wants the world to burn or something. Dunno they weren't very specific on why he wants to do that. I guess some people just wanna watch the world burn.

References aside, the game isn't bad. It's fun with all its Call of Duty like mechanics. There was still technically no reloading, only the guns overheating thing, but it was fun.

I also saw a multiplayer option, but personally I'm a very singleplayer kind of guy.

Sadly, the game didn't really utilize biotics in the gameplay, most of them were used in cutscenes and tech powers we're nonexistent, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun.

As the next mission was starting I put the game on pause and looked at the clock.

"Almost midnight." I muttered as I turned off the game, thankful for its autosave feature.

God, it felt good. Pure, unadulterated gaming. It's like I'm back in my own universe.

But with a single flick of my finger, I see an omni-tool appear in my hand and understand that I'm still here. In the Mass Effect universe, possibly with no way back home.

I'mma go to bed, before I turn into an emotional disaster.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 12:30  
** **Omega, Nicolai's gun store**

"Your footings wrong."

"I know."

"Then fix it."

I shot the target a few more times, before putting my right foot a bit back.

"Better. Keep shooting." Suddenly his omni-tool went off.

"Another customer?"

"Yeah, stay here, I'll be back in a bit."

This is how I spent about 3 hours of my day. Practicing my shooting with Nicolai.

Course in my head I could totally just compile all of this into a montage to be more awesome, but truth be told I was literally just standing here and shooting shit, sometimes switching out my pistol for an assault rifle.

My arms are numb and they feel like they are ganna fall out at any moment.

Oh, yeah and I'm packing my full armor. Including the helmet.

The helmet… was weird. It had a Heads on Display, which linked up to my omni-tool and my guns. It showed my weapon heat level, my omni-tool heat level, my shield level and my currently health state, like current BPM, blood level and a bunch of other stuff that I don't know the medical terms for. Although it is very easily shown by a lifeline with changing colors. Very neat.

So, I found out why does nobody spam overloads everywhere. Apparently, that can overheat your omni-tool. Which makes sense… You are sending out a high voltage electric shock.

Since Nicolai went to tend to the customers, I took a small breather. These guns weren't really heavy, which can explain how a soldier Shepard can carry a shotgun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, a pistol and a nuke launcher to top it off.

The armor was a bit heavy. I mean I guess it's explainable because literally in our universe Kevlar vest we're the shit and here it's full plated armor complete with shield generators. Good stuff in general.

So yeah, this load while lighter than I expected, but heavier then I hoped for was my training gear. And possibly combat gear. And possibly casual wear while on places like Omega.

Good times are to be had with this.

For now, I sighed as took aim and fired my pistol into the targets.

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

 _Bang!_ Miss.

 _Bang!_ Miss.

 _Bang, bang!_ Hit! I think.

A quickly glance to the scoreboard showed a miss.

Switching out for a Mattock, I started laying down fire to the targets.

Most of them were misses. Only like 5 hit, before I overloaded the gun.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall. This was tiring.

As I prepped for another round of shooting, my omni-tool blinked.

God it's like it's like people actually want to talk to me here.

Opening the omni-tool I saw a message from the bugger himself. Tim.

 _Your transport is ready. Get to docking bay 02._

Huh… That… Was faster than I expected.

 _ **I thought the transport was going to come in a week.**_

 _Plans change. People willing to go to Omega turn up and their prices aren't cheap. Although, I got you something better. Message me when you board the ship. And I saw you get a ID. Clever._

 _ **Nope… Just lucky.**_

With that message sent, I stored my assault rifle on my back and went out of the shooting range.

Nicolai was in the front of the store, tending to some customers.

"I need something with a little more power." One of the human customers said, as Nicolai showed him some kind of shotgun.

"The only thing that is stronger than the M-11 Wraith is the M-300 Claymore and you can't fire that without breaking your arm. Unless you want," Nicolai took out another shotgun. "this baby. The AT-12 Raider. Extreme close range, two shots, before overheating, a big rate of fire. Anything that catches two bullets of this" Nicolai pats the gun. "is destined to become a bloody pile of meat and bones."

"Extreme close range?"

"It means if you're not up right on the guy, your ganna miss."

The guy thought for a moment. "I'll just take the Katana shotgun."

"Good choice." The customer handed Nicolai a credit chip and Nicolai gave him a Katana shotgun.

"Nic, I'm going out of Omega." I said.

"What?" He quickly turned to me and walked closer.

"I need to meet up with Tim in the Citadel. So, he's got me some transport."

Nicolai seemed to think for a second. "Alright, just get back here quick."

"Right."

And with that I was out of the gun store and went back my apartment.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 13:05  
** **Omega, Docking bay 02**

Right… So, I got the very few belongings that I have in my bag and I am making my way towards docking bay 02.

Well… Actually, I found this bag in my apartment. It's a dark, heavy looking bag that has straps you throw over your shoulder. Works good. Appears that I am transporting some illegal goods or something.

Pretty freakin' dangerous looking, if I do say so myself.

The docking bay was a pain to find. I had to look at my map time and times again. Feels like Skyrim all over again. Check your map or get horribly lost. At least to check my map I only have to flick my finger, not click buttons.

Lord knows how I'm going to find docking bay 02. How the hell do docking bays get such… generic number. I would have expected something like 26 or 53, even a A06 would be better. Nope. Freakin' 02.

Okay, I'm inside the docking bay. And holy hell, the place is filled with ships. Ships that I've never even seen. Most of them looks like personal transports… About twice the size of a normal shuttle. There are a few bigger ones… Maybe about 50 meters or so? Appear to be Corvettes, if I'm not mistaken. Ya know those medium sized ships? Just imagine them as the squad of spaceships. About 10 people have to man it.

Most of the ships look… I actually don't know… Batarian if I know my Mass Effect. I suppose it makes sense. Batarians are known for… a bit more then illegal activity.

Without the ships, there are a few people walking around. Most have helmets on with black suits of armor. Mercs or pirates. Either way, I ain't touching them.

Another quick look at the map tells me that 02 is just around the corner. Walking over to it I saw…

Something pretty big.

Any of you ever played Faster Than Light? You know the game where you get a crew, get a ship then proceed to fail horribly at commanding said ship and end up a burning pile of scrap. It's a really good game by the way.

But that's not the point. The point is that I swear… I see that games starting ship right here.

 _The Kestrel_

White, a few orange lines. Two big ass thrusters at the side. A pointed end. And it's pretty long too.

This girl's a classic and I spent war too much time with it, dying and dying all over again. I mean I did win a few times, but the games kinda hard, okay?

You know… The way was actually very worth it. I mean it's the freakin' Kestrel, you can't go wrong with this ship.

The ship had an airlock attached near the bridge with a big old airlock.

And well… There stood a guy there.

Human, Male. About my size. Very simple set up. One of those grey futuristic suits you often see on the Normandy SR-2, just without the whole Cerberus get up. and a cocky smile for some reason. Black hair, brown eyes from what I can see.

Crossing my eyes a bit, I started walking towards him. The man saw we, his smile disappearing. He pulled up his omni-tool, looking at it and then at me.

As I got close enough he asked, "Tom Samuels?"

Ahh, yes… My fake name. I thought it was a good idea to totally remove all connections to my past self… If the actually was any connections.

Also, I am literally called Tom over the internet. Only people I actually met in real life called me Tomas, my actual name. And most of those people we're naturally native speakers. So only I got called Tom in English.

Anyways, back on topic. Or on conversation I guess.

"The one and only." I examined the man more in detail.

He seemed to be a bit taller than me. My small height annoyed me… but that was never much of an actual problem. Just a bit below average isn't bad.

"Right, I got your ride ready to go into the Citadel." His smile seemed to come back again. "I believe this belongs to you." He whipped out a datapad from literally nowhere and gave it to me.

"Huh…" I started reading over it.

 _Ownership of Convette-class Civilian Ship._

"Isn't this your ship?"

"Nope, bloke who hired me said to deliver it to a Tom Samuels."

Bloke? Who the hell uses that anymore?

Also, does this actually mean I own the freakin' ship? The Kestrel. The one big badass ship terminator? Okay, so like… This is my ship now…

First question… Why?

It's not like I can fly this thing. And since Timmy is the only person who could give me this thing and be stupid enough to actually do it, it just raises more question. What am I ganna do? Ram this thing up a reapers ass?

Secondly, how expensive is this thing? Timmy just wasted so much money on this thing which could have been used on something better. Like actually equipping me with better armor and weapons. So, I wouldn't die on some ground mission.

"You gotta be kidding me."

The man placed a confused expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Not you..." I muttered. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Kevin." The guy responded. "Kevin Miller."

"Name's Tom Samuels." I extended out a hand and Kevin clapped his hand into mine. "Nice to meet ya."

He just let his smile hand.

"Anyways now that we are best friends 'n stuff, care to show me around the ship?"

"Sure. Right this way." He said as he led me into the airlock. It was pure white… Nothing special.

"Decontamination in progress." A synthesized voice suddenly said and made me jump a little.

The door behind us closed as the ship started… scanning I think, with a blue laser. Kinda like in the first game.

"Ah, don't worry about that. That's just the ships VI. Harmless basically." Kevin said noticing me jump.

"Logged: CO Tom Samuels is aboard. Temporary CO privileges from Kevin Miller are relieved."

I think that was confirmation…

I own this baby. And nobody is taking her from me.

"I kinda liked being CO." Kevin said with a small hint of disappointment.

"Being CO of a ship with no crew?" I turned to him with a smile.

"Loneliness has its perks."

Entering the ship, first thing we saw was a room with a large holographic looking table in the middle and a few computers attached to the walls.

"The ships kind of a tight fit. So, this little space is the Combat Information Center. The table is equipped with a full galaxy map, FTL communications and a few other cool gizmos. You can send coordinates to the pilot and if you have any, soldiers on the ground. Also in ship to ship combat situations this is where you will find the so called 'combat map', displaying your position, your enemy positions and stuff like that."

This is… wow… Something straight from freakin' Sins of a Solar Empire. "What about those computers on the wall?"

"Terminals. Mostly ships diagnostics."

"Wow…"

"This is actually standard stuff, but still pretty cool." Kevin started walking with me in tow. "We still got a bunch more rooms to go through, so c'mon."

Stepping through the door I saw a room filled with… a lot of terminals… and screens… which showed the ship's interior. Huh.

"This is the security room. We got everything here from diagnostics to security cameras and before you ask, no. The security cameras are only placed in the CIC, Mess Hall, Weapon Systems and the FTL drive core."

"Okay, I wouldn't want anyone spying on me."

"Yeah, that would be creepy, wouldn't it?"

"True." With that we went to the other room. This room was filled with… A single terminal.

"This is the kinetic barrier projector. They use a dozen or so small emitters hidden inside the ship's hull. Don't ask me how they work, I just fly the bloody thing."

"Oookay."

Continuing the tour, Kevin led me to another room full of operating tables and a terminal and on the far sides of the ships are bedrooms. Pretty standard stuff. A bed, cupboard and a desk.

"This is the medbay, no real explanation is needed for this, you go here and you get fixed up, fairly simple."

"Uhuh." I mean I got no medical training, but hopefully I can find someone who does… Oh shit I'm thinking like Shepard now.

In the next room, there was the mess hall. Nothing too fancy, just a few tables and a kitchen area.

"This is the weapon systems room." Kevin said as he led me into a place full off… guess what more terminals. Although the is a… large cannon sticking out of the ground if I'm correct. "Firing solutions, maintenance, ammunition. This thing will keep your weapons hot and ready for combat."

"Next, up is the life support." He said leading me through another bedroom. "Oxygen, artificial gravity, all that good stuff."

Opening the doors, you had… surprise, surprise another terminal. And a big machine and I got no idea what it actually does… Recycles oxygen? Is that even a thing? Hell, if I know.

The next room was the FTL drive core and oh man. It's a big one. The drive core is basically a huge glowing orb thingy. It's growing blue, so that's cool.

"This is the thing that makes everything fly. I won't bore you with the technology, but believe me without this thing we'd be getting nowhere. Also, form this room you can control the thrusters, add some fuel to them as well, but of course it's not as important as this thing." He said, motioning to the drive core. "Well maybe except the fuel thing."

"Over there in that back room is a few escape pods and a small place for cargo. Basically, nothing important." Well hell I'd say escape pods are important, but I guess I don't know ships well enough. I mean it looked important in the start in Mass Effect 2.

"Right tour over. I'mma go fly the ship. I think Tim needs you in the CIC." He said turning around and leaving me with the glowing FTL drive.

…

Well… Shit, I got a ship... and… and…

…

What the hell am I ganna do with it?

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Yes, I have a ship now. What will I do with it? Ummm... blow shit up?**

 **I got a few plans for the ship, but I still need to flesh things out. Also... Next chapter I think I'll upload the ships schematics (Ooooohhh). Ganna upload it to something like Imgur and attempt to trick FanFiction that the link isn't actually a link. Okay lies and deception come next chapter.**

 **Okay, hope you had fun with this chapter. I'll see ya all later.**


	15. Another Space Station: Part 1

**I'm back baby!**

 **Right so let's get this out of the way. I'll be moving the update schedule from once a week to 2 times a week. Sorry about it, but if you wanna read my reasons you can check down below _after_ you've finished reading the whole thing.**

 **And without further ado, here's another chapter.**

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 13:23  
The Kestrel, CIC**

Space is cool.

Well I mean that's obvious, but experiencing it is different. You actually see… nothing, but flickers out there. To most of them it's a 1-hour trip. But to those ones that are farther out… It can take more than that.

Space is cool, but also sometimes scary.

The only thing separating me and the cold vacuum of space is these walls. I don't even know how thick these walls actually are. Being out in space, with nothing to hold on and just float by everything is a scary thought.

"What the hell gave you the idea?" I asked.

" _Well, I had this thing for a while and I didn't use it. So, logical conclusion, I hire a pilot and give you the ship."_ Tim's voice ranged out from the table in the middle of the room.

"Logical conclusion? I don't know is that a _logical_ conclusion, but whatever you say."

" _So, your en route to the Citadel?"_

"Yeah, ETA… Uhhh…" I pressed a button on the table. "Kevin, how long till we're at the Citadel?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Right, thanks." I released the button. "About an hour and a half."

" _I heard that. Having fun being a CO of a ship with only you and a pilot?"_

"Yes. Let me have fun, I've never had anyone follow my command… ever."

Okay that's actually slightly a lie. I mean I played Project Reality and leaded a few squads to victory… or death. Mostly both of them at the same time.

" _Okay, then. I'm sending you docking codes. I got a docking bay reserved for you, so you shouldn't be stuck in traffic."_

"God damnit, do you have connections, like everywhere?"

" _No, I used credits."_

"Which to remind you, I don't have a lot of."

" _Didn't I give you 10,000 credits?"_

"Yeah."

" _That is a lot. About 4,000 Euros in your time."_

"… Goddamn, so why does a fish cost like 500 credits? If I recall correctly some even costed about 1000 credits."

" _You can get a fish from 10 to 100 credits. Depends on the rarity. Some might cost even 300."_

"That… is still a lot."

" _But, nevermind that. When you dock, message me. I'll tell you where we meet up."_

"Or ya know, we just meet up in the Dark Star lounge. Since I kinda know where it is. I stress the kinda part."

" _Or you let me finish everything that I'm doing and then we meet up."_

"Or that."

" _Right. I'm going to go now, I got things to do."_

With that, Tim disconnected.

Whelp… I got shit to do.

Actually, scratch that I got nothing. Might as well get acquainted with my bedroom.

* * *

 **March 26** **th** **, 16:25  
Kindor Cluster, Olzi**

' _War never changes.'_

 _It was an old saying back long ago. When Olzi was just starting out. The trials we faced as a species were hard on us. The wars we fought among ourselves. The reasons were always the same. Greed. Power. The defending side always wanted to prove that they weren't pushovers. While the attacking side was out for power._

 _Even when all that has passed, the saying is still true. War never changes._

 _Today is the year 1859. Humanity is currently at the peak of its time. FLT technology, ship shielding technology, general improvements to city life._

 _It was a good day to be alive._

…

 _Well that is until the Krogan came._

 _They came out of nowhere, with superior weapons, armor, better shielding technology. They we're generally better with everything full out warfare._

 _But that's where the similarities ended._

 _We had better research facilities, better living conditions, better defenses and better intelligence._

 _That's why they are currently mauling at our front door, while a few select operatives are currently in their homeworld. Planting hidden viruses in various networks. Sabotaging critical locations such as their shipyards, key defensive buildings, city centers._

 _So, we just gotta hold out. Gotta survive. For our race's future. For-_

* * *

 **December 15** **th** **, 14:58  
The Kestrel, Tom's bedroom.**

"Boss we're arriving at the Citadel now." I heard Kevin's voice throughout the ship.

With a small groan, I snapped out of my game. It's a new thing that I found. Called _Evolution of the Galaxy_. Imagine. if Spore was better and also had a lot of Civilization elements to it and also added in a bunch of Sins of a Solar Empire gameplay to it.

Since I selected a quick game, I got pretty far. Currently I'm at the last stage. The 'Dick around in the galaxy' stage.

I quickly saved my game and exited to my desktop. My desktop background was a very simple one. A picture of the galaxy. Sweet, cool lookin' and classic.

Turning of my PC, I turned on my omni-tool and said.

"Yeah, okay I'm heading up to the cockpit."

I got up from my bed and made way to Kevin.

The ship was simply amazing. The technology was pretty standard, but the cool thing is that it fit all into a fairly small ship. We had really everything we needed in this ship. And that was great.

Entering the cockpit, I saw Kevin sitting on his leather pilot seat. Note the leather seat.

But that wasn't really important. What was important is the freaking giant space station in front of the ship.

This thing needs no introduction… but I'm still ganna introduce it.

The Citadel, big ass space station, five arms, a huge circle in the middle. This baby hold a lot of people in it, including some of the most influential people in the galaxy.

Speaking of those people, I wonder what the Council are up to. I mean they basically spent most of the games sitting on their asses, so it can't be much better, now can it?

As we were flying closer, Kevin spoke up. "Enjoying the view?"

I just shrugged. "Hey, I've never been on the Citadel, let me look upon it on amazement."

"Well, you better take a good long look, because the place is actually kinda shit under the rug."

"You just had to go and ruin it."

Kevin just gave me and innocent look, before pressing a button on his holographic controls.

"Citadel control, this is the CSV Kestrel, requesting permission to dock."

" _Affirmative, please wait, until we confirm your ship's ID."_ A salarian like voice rang out from the radio.

"Fancy." I comment.

"Yeah, the Citadel is big on the whole security thing."

"I don't blame them." Especially with what is ganna happen in a few months. If that doesn't tighten security more, I don't know what will.

" _ID confirmed, please dock at docking bay D16."_

"Roger that." With that Kevin punched in some numbers and started maneuvering the ship to one of the many docking bays.

Wait… D16… That isn't far from where the Normandy docks in Mass Effect 3. Isn't it like D24 or something? Dunno, but that's pretty sweet.

"Oh and, before I say anything else, you might wanna leave all your weapons here. Since they are from Omega… I doubt any one of them are legal." Kevin slightly turned to me while still piloting the ship.

"Should have thought about that." I felt slightly stupid… But only slightly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for. Delivering bad one-liners and giving bad news. Oh, yeah and amazing piloting skills."

I just rolled my eyes as I messaged Tim.

 _ **About to dock into with the Citadel. A few questions, where am I going and is it possible to smuggle an illegal firearm inside?**_

Response comes in fairly quickly.

 _You need to be at the Dark Star lounge. You'll find me there. As for the weapon, there isn't any illegal weapons per se. As long as have a license for such firearms, you'll be fine._

 _ **Uhhh… Where does one go about getting a license?**_

 _C-SEC, if you want to bend over some credits and go through all the formalities. Although… there are of course… other means._

 _ **None of that. I'll go the legal way.**_

 _Your choice._

I heard some kind of clanking sound throughout the ship. That's probably the docking being done.

"And we are docked." Kevin said with a smile.

"Nice job. We didn't crash and horribly die."

Silence.

Bad joke, I know.

* * *

 **Decwmber 15th, 15:00  
The Citadel, Docking bay D16**

I stepped out of my ship with nothing, but my clothes.

It feels weird being outside without any weapons. In Omega if I did that, I'd be dead. Almost kinda like my first day.

As I walk I see… Quite a bit of people. And they don't even have armor. I'm kinda used to seeing aliens 'n stuff, but most if not all of them were in armor. This is a whole other level. Most have no guns and those weird futuristic jumpsuits. I'm the only one who stands out. Hoodie and jeans. Always go for the classics.

There was a small waiting lounge, kinda like the one in Mass Effect 3. A few people are sitting around there, but nothing noteworthy.

What is noteworthy however, is the security checkpoint up ahead. I see a few turians manning it.

Whelp… Here's hoping those records hold out.

I walked to the security checkpoint and it had one of those scan rooms. I stepped inside, seeing one of the turians on a console and another on guard next to the exit. Then some weird dark blue lasers appeared and, what I can only guess, scanned me.

"Your good." The turian on the console said.

Okay records are good. But one last thing.

"Uhhh, any idea how to get to the Dark Star lounge from here?" I ask.

The turian on the console raised his arm, opening the omni-tool and sending over a file to me.

"That's an interactive map of the Citadel."

"Thank you very much, good sir." With that, I walked passed them and quickly installed the program. Time to get to Tim.

* * *

 **December 15th, 15:06  
The Citadel, En route to the Dark Star lounge**

The Citadel is big. Not sure if it's that accurately shown in the games. But holy hell it's big.

Those five arms? Each one of them is basically a city. Can totally live on without all the other arms. They got everything from residence, commercial districts and such.

Meanwhile the Presidium is a haven for rich people. A lot of people can access it, but hell if their ganna actually go there. Sure, the artificial day and night cycle is great, but everything else? Expensive as hell, everything from shops to restaurants is expensive. The Citadel tower is also located there alongside all the species embassies.

And yes. I managed to pull all this info from that map that those C-SEC officers gave me. Amazingly similar to that galaxy map, I got.

So now I'm currently making my way to the Zakera ward, where Dark Star lounge is located. From what I saw, the Citadel is bursting with people. Like there is a lot of people here. And with me wearing my very old school clothes, I feel a little bit left out. But hey you just don't get transported to another universe and not feel left out.

I'm about a few more minutes away from the Zakera ward, and then it's a matter of finding Dark Star lounge. Let's hope my navigation skills are up to speed.

* * *

 **December 15th, 15:14  
The Citadel, Dark Star lounge**

Whelp… I'm here.

Dark Star lounge. A place which is completely different from the Afterlife. People here are actually calm and asari aren't shaking their ass at anything.

The music… is interesting. A calm ambience surrounded by an energized beat. I like it.

The place is practically shining off vibrant blue. It's a very pleasant atmosphere and since my favorite color is blue… I'm kinda sold.

I walk up to the turian bartender. He's currently tending to other customers, so I just wait a bit.

Not a moment later the turian turns to me. "What will it be?" He asks in a light and friendly tone.

"Something non-alcoholic."

"I got just the thing for you." He turns around and reaches for one of the bottles on the shelf. It kinda looks like a wine bottle. He takes a glass and pours some of it in and slides the drink over to me.

The liquid is a weird purple color. "This is… an interesting color." I offhandedly comment.

"It's a Asari drink. Made from some local grapes or something. I don't know, never tasted it." Right… dextro-animo acids and stuff.

"Hey I'm pretty sure Turians have got some cool drinks as well."

"That we do." The Turian says with a smile. "We got this drink made from local flowers in our homeworld. Called 'Bugs Spice'."

"A pity I'll never be able to taste it."

"That's just how the universe is. You can't have everything you want."

"True." I actually take a sip of my drink. It's… wow this is actually pretty good. It's just a gigantic explosion of tastes in my mouth. I love it.

"You, good sir, know exactly what your customers need." I said to the turian. "How much for the drink?"

"2 credits."

"Only? Man, I'm ganna buy a whole crate of this stuff." I transfer the money to him.

I take another sip of the drink and then I start looking around for Tim. No chance there though, since I don't even know what he looks like.

I quickly finish up my drink and turn back to the turian. "Thanks for the drink."

"Don't mention it" And with that… I go off to search for Tim.

* * *

 **Did it. Going home 'n going to bed.**

 **Nah, I joke.**

 **Right so the reason why I'm moving the update schedule is because I feel far to forced to update the story, I like the extra time that this week gives me. I can chill for a day and focus on life and/or my freetime. Again sorry about this, but I just don't wanna force out these updates.**

 **Also... Mass Effect: Andromeda is getting released... tomorrow I believe. So that's a thing. My social life is basically destroyed at this point.**

 **Oh crap I almost forgot. I got ya all a cool little thing I cooked up.**

 **imgur moqvXlq (Remove all the spaces)**

 **This is the Kestrel layout that I've made in like an hour on Photoshop. Hope you can figure out those icons cause god if I'm ganna explain them.**

 **In other news: review responses, take it away past me who responded to these people!**

 ** _Toothless is best - Yeah FTL was amazing. Far too many hours spent trying to unlock everything. Also, I am from Lithuania._**

 ** _The Stig's Roleplaying Cousin_ (Love the name by the way) _\- Aye, soldier. While all those peeps play their unrealistic shooters, we go out and be in an action movie, where the bullets are the plague and medics can only do so much._**

 ** _Guest - I don't expect to use it a lot in ME1, but I do hope to use it quite a bit in the other games. Also cool idea... Gonna need a motto for the ship. "Liberty or death" that sort of thing._**


End file.
